Re-Build the Broken
by websky
Summary: Takes place after the events of 1x22 (season finale) and what I think season 2 will look like. Ward is in prison, but the reason for him being there won't leave his mind. Coulson and the team are recovering from the aftermath of the battle, will Fitz be the same again? What about this force that's after Skye?
1. Chapter 1- Start and Remember

**_K just to warn people who are just going to start reading my story, I suck at beginning's but it gets better after a few chapters in, so please keep reading even if you find the first few chapters boring. It gets better I promise. _**

**_Thanks_**

_Takes place after the events of 1x22 (season finale) and what I think season 2 will look like_

Ward feels the thrust from being pushed into a blank cell. This cell was narrower than the one he had at juvey, this one was blanker and was in solitary confinement. He was alone, wearing nothing but prison garbs. Garret was dead, what did that mean he had left to live for?

'I want Skye.' He mindlessly thinks. Skye thought he was a monster, but so would she if the evolution Raina was talking about was true. If Skye was a monster, she couldn't question him.

There was no one left for Grant to follow, he was on his own. No one could push him down now; nothing could possibly slow him down. He was strong, strong enough to beat 12 guys single handily. It wouldn't take him that long to figure out a way to escape the prison. Not when Ward could finally follow himself, and not have anyone to boss him around.

Ward respected Garret, but Garret was dead now. He had to accept that. But by the way Garret was acting after having GH-325 injected in him, he would have thought differently. He'd gone off the deep end, and that made Ward re think following him for so many years. Ward was never loyal to Hyrdra, only Garret. But he was gone. Meaning Ward had no one to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coulson and the team were all sitting at a table at the Playground base. Simmons was twiddling her thumbs, as Triplett watches her. May wasn't in the room, most likely off doing her 'hate-fu' somewhere—even though for the most part she had gotten all that out during hers and Wards fight. Skye sat at the back corner, her fingers scrolling the keyboard making constant click-clacking sounds from the keys. Coulson just sat at the table starring off at the cube Fury had recently given him.

May comes in the room, everyone turning as they notice her arrival. No one says anything, but they were all wondering where she went; except for Coulson. He had specifically given her the job of making sure Ward made it to his prison cell. He didn't want any chances of his escape, not after what he'd done to the team—after what he'd done to Simmons and Fitz. Coulson bites his lip, thinking about Fitz unconscious in the other room.

Coulson could see the worry etched all over Simmons face, and everyone else on the team. "Guys" Coulson interrupts. Skye shuts her laptop to listen in. "First off I'd like to thank all of you for making it through alive. We've only been here for a day, and I think yesterday's battle might finally be beginning to set in." Coulson stops. "As you know Fury is alive, but I'd like that information to stay strictly confidential between all of us. Of course I'm sure you already knew that."

"We wouldn't dare tell anyone. Were all still Shield agents… well if there was a Shield left." Triplett lays in. Skye nods and Simmons seems to be barely paying attention to the conversation.

"That's actually what I wanted to bring to our attention. Fury gave me this cube, and with it I'm supposed to help rebuild shield."

"Rebuild it?" Skye asks.

"Yes, Coulson's been tasked as the new Director of Shield, considering Fury is dead." May explains. Billy Koenig drops the coffee mug in his hand as he walks into the room.

"Director of Shield, did they really?" Billy looks more excited than a child on Christmas morning. "Sir it was an honor to meet you before, but ah gosh." Koenig begins to freak out a bit, but calms down when he realizes the coffee cup he spilt. "Ah better go clean that up. But wow, Director of Shield at the playground." Agent Koenig leaves the room.

"So what's your plan in re-building shield?" Skye's asks.

Coulson fixes his tie. "Well I don't exactly have one, but May's already begun listing all the contacts who we believe our trustworthy." May nods, with her emotionless face. "But for now, us and our teams are the ones we need to trust. We need to stick together as the core of shield."

A doctor enters the room with Agent Koenig carrying a bunch of paper towels. "Sorry to interrupt again. Director Coulson." Coulson smiles awkwardly not sure how he likes his new title. "But one of the doctors Fury brought in wants to speak with you."

Simmons stands up immediately, so worried her fingers were practically blue. All throughout the day she couldn't think of one other person besides Fitz. He'd sacrificed himself to save her, without him they'd be both dead. Fitz had yet to wake up, but just that he was breathing felt as if it were enough. But after a good night's rest, Simmons was beginning to believe breathing might not be enough. She needed her best friend; she'd be nothing without him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I'm Doctor Miner." Coulson stood up and shook hands with her.

"How's Fitz?" Simmons asks. The doctor curls her lip.

"He's alive, but the damage to the brain is unknown till he wakes up. The brain is a tricky thing, he could wake up perfectly fine or…" the doctor doesn't finish.

"How long until he wakes up?" Skye questions.

"Like I said, it's unknown. A few days is my best estimate."

"Well thank you Doctor Miner." Coulson shakes hands with her.

"I'll be leaving this afternoon, Agent Simmons; you have two PhD's, I'm sure if the situation arises you can handle everything." Simmons bite her lip while nodding. "I'll leave it to you then, I'll bring you to the room first so I can explain everything though. Simmons left the room, and Coulson followed after them.

**Will write more later, maybe... for now Enjoy! Ah Why does Season 2 look so far away! **


	2. Chapter 2- The Unkown Start

**Chapter 2**

Ward's throat ached, but his raspy voice was finally able to let out a few words. Not that he had anyone to talk to. He heard the slide of the meal through the hole underneath the door. The person delivering it didn't say a word as always. Ward didn't bother looking at the meal; he knew it'd be the same as the last one. Ward's appetite wasn't really intact either.

Ward blinks a few times, not sure what day it is. Maybe a Friday, Ward thought. It seemed like it could be a Friday. Ward rests his head on the ground. He'd had a lot of time to think recently. He was not sorry for what he'd done, he'd meant to kill FitzSimmons, he'd meant betray the team. Yet, he didn't mean to have Skye shot.

Ward had always put boundaries around himself, not letting himself get to close to anyone, ever. He'd agreed to be Skye's S.O because she was the unknown variable. He hadn't let his feelings build, he wouldn't let them. Until that day in Italy.

Ward still had the nightmares about Skye on the ground covered in blood, Skye having tubes pump in oxygen for her, Skye's only way to live being on life support. Yes the list went on of the nightmares he had. But those weren't the only ones.

_"You're a Nazi Ward, a freaking Nazi" _

That had hurt. Skye had never been undercover like he had, she wouldn't understand. Why was Skye so strong in his thoughts? It hurt, but Skye was something he wanted. Ward wanted to own Skye like a possession, she was his not anyone else's.

But thoughts like this were bad. Ward wasn't allowed to think like this, he had to remain calm and stay calm. Skye thought Ward was a monster; therefor Skye would never love him back. No matter how often he was reminded of the kiss in his head.

Ward hears a bang as he looks to the guarded door. Two guards come in. "Time for your interrogation."

Ward stays emotionless, as they drag his body off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Melinda May begins her 700th push up. It was late into the night now almost 3am. May had done her best to be quiet so no one hear her. She felt a relief off her shoulders when she'd almost beaten Ward to death. She hoped the nail to his foot was still bothering him.

May brought her shoulder back, stretching out the muscles from her workout. About to pack it in for the night, she hears footsteps make their way into the bus. May takes the gun out of her belt, loading it ready for a shot. Sneakily walking towards the sound, May bring her gun out ready to attack.

"Coulson?" She says, in complete shock. Coulson doesn't respond, his hands were working their way on the walls, drawing some design May had been told Garret drew. "Coulson? What are you doing?" She straps the gun back into her belt. Coulson still doesn't answer. May walks up behind Coulson shaking his shoulder. "Phil" She shouts. Coulson turns to look at her, for a second in a daze, but waking up after a few moments, he looks at May.

"May?" He mumbles, dropping the pencil in his hand. "What am I doing here?" He turns around. He sees his work painted far across the screen. "What is this?"

"Phil I think you should go back to bed, you must have slept walked to Garret's drawing." The lie coming easily across May's tongue.

"But I don't understand… I—"

"You should head back to your room Coulson. Will figure everything out in the morning." Coulson nods, still in a daze. This had been what May was afraid of. Coulson was beginning to lose it. These symptoms were the beginning of the end for Coulson. May, would have to start looking for a way to stop it. If Coulson didn't know what he was doing, then maybe he would stay at least somewhat sane.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Triplett watches Jemma from the side of the medical room. "You have to go eat something." He tells her. Simmons shakes her head.

"No, I need to keep checking Fitz's pulse, and I need to make sure he's breathing" Her words were too fast for Triplett.

"Go get some sleep Simmons; I'm sure Fitz will be fine."

"Fine isn't good enough." Simmons mumbles, leaving past Triplett sure to return in another two minutes.

Shaking his head, in frustration Triplett spots May making her way down the hallway.

"Well looks like you're not going to bed tonight." Triplett jokes, bringing in a casual tension much needed. May doesn't even move a face muscle.

"Where's Simmons?" She asks, with no tone of emotion.

"Ah I think she left to go get cleaned up, she'll be back in a minute." Triplett presumes. May glares unevenly at Triplett before walking past him. About to tell May, Simmons went the other way he sees a door open from the far end of the hallway where May is walking. Skye walks past her, but they neither acknowledge each other presence. Skye had large bags under her eyes, and Triplett presumed everyone was going to have them by morning. The only person Triplett hadn't seen up was Coulson.

"Joining the 3am party?" Triplett jokes. Skye rolls her eyes with a smile. "Couldn't sleep?" He asks.

"No I couldn't." She mutters with a sigh. "Haven't been able to the past few days, not with everything going on." Skye looks towards Fitz's bed. "The nightmares just won't disappear."

"Well as long as you remember nightmares aren't real, you'll do just fine." Skye bites her lip.

"I don't think it's that easy for the normal people of the world." Skye jokes.

"Trust me; all of us here are far from normal." Skye frowns; she knew that better than anyone. But by the way Triplett said it, it caught her off guard.

Skye hears the heart monitor beeping.

"Simmons" Skye yells, with Simmons already there before Skye has time to react. Simmons darts into the room.

"I leave for one second." She mumbles. Simmons checks a few heart monitors and lets out a breath of relief. "Don't worry he's just reacting from something like a bad dream." Simmons smiles. "But I think it means he's waking up."

"Wow really?" Skye gasps.

"Yeah, he could wake up today even." Simmons smiles.

"He's fighting." Triplett acknowledges. Simmons nods.

"Well you guys should head back to bed; I'll stay with Fitz so he has a friendly face for when he wakes up." Triplett was about to protest, but Skye puts a hand on his shoulder shaking her head. Triplett frowns, his feelings for Simmons a bit too obvious. Skye and Triplett leave the room, and Jemma takes hold of Fitz's hand. "Come on Fitz, I know you can wake up." She kisses him on the cheek, for good luck.

Simmons couldn't accept a life without Fitz, he was her best friend. Maybe even something more. Simmons shook her head. She couldn't think about things like this, not when Fitz was in this state. Simmons hears the heart monitor beat. Fitz begins to blink his eyes. "Fitz!" Simmons gasps. Holding his hand tighter, Simmons watches as Fitz begins opening his eyes. He lifts himself up. "Oh Fitz's thank goodness, I don't know what I would have done." She hugs Fitz in the hospital bed. So much relief ran through her. Fitz had woken up!

Simmons feels herself being pushed back. Fitz giving her a strange look from the hug.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

**Woah I did it, I wrote the second chapter. Considering I don't like writing fan-fiction (more of an original story thinker) I think I did pretty well. Wait for chapter 3, might not come for a while because of school and stuff. But I will try for this Thursday! **


	3. Chapter 3- Knowing it's Hard to Believe

**Chapter 3**

Ward felt his face being punched for the third time. He let out a grunt from the pain. "He's not going to give anything up!" One of the guards yells. The pitch hurting Ward's ears. Blood was plastered all over, the red stuff falling from his mouth like a fountain. "He's never going to give anything up." The guard kicks Ward's leg.

"Stop torturing the prisoner, we need him alive in order to get information out of him." Another guard informs. The meaner guard; as Ward like to call him spat on the ground. Well the less mean guard, leaned back against the wall annoyed at Ward as much as the other guy.

"You and Garrett worked for Hydra for many, many years. Now tell us where your allegiance lies and all these agents missing!" The mean guard shouts, slapping down the list of Shield and Hydra agents against the table. Ward knew some of them, and didn't know others. But he would never dare answer to these low life's.

The meaner guard cellphone rang. "Hello?" He answers. The guard drops to the ground. "Len?" The less mean guard calls. He leans down Ward sees his opportunity. He pulls his hands against the hang-cuffs and knocks the less mean guard unconscious while breaking the bondage. Ward jumps out of the chair and bangs his shoulder on the interrogation room door, breaking it open easily and running through the halls. He had his chance to escape and now was his way out.

A guard cuts around the corner pointing a gun at him. "Put your hands up!" This wasn't the Fridge, the guard didn't look like the type to shoot first then ask questions. Ward runs straight into him and steals his gun, while knocking him to the ground. Looking for the easiest escape Ward keeps running. He stops when he catches the line of army dressed people defending the door. Ward drops his gun, and swears under his breath.

"Looks like you didn't need much help to escape." The girl's voice flowing through the air like a song bird. Her red flower dress shone brightly in the damp dark hallways of the prison.

"Raina?" Ward questions. "Why would you help break me out of prison?" Raina smiles.

"Call it returning the favor." Her eyes blinking to her voice "and I believe that you can help me with a certain task that needs to be done." Ward stands there, hearing the alarm ding in honor of his escape attempt. "Well, shall we."

Ward follows Raina without questions.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Skye watches Simmons and Fitz from a distance. "Do you remember anything?" Fitz shook his head; Coulson sat next to Fitz on the other side. It had been two days since Fitz woke up. For the most part he'd been asleep, but he'd recently just got out of bed and began moving around.

"I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D…. who specializes in engineering—especially weapons technology, um and I don't have any siblings just me and my mum…. I went to the academy… for how many years?" Fitz scratches his head. He looks tired and warned out, and Simmons and Coulson seemed to be getting nowhere.

"And you don't remember me?" Fitz's looks up at Simmons.

"Uh…"He looks around the room. "Yes, I remember you." He smiles. Simmons smiles.

"Really, then to prove it … ah … what's my first name? And where did we first meet?" Fitz smile turns into a frown. He doesn't respond. "Fitz, what's my name." He doesn't answer. "You don't remember me do you?" Simmons gets off the couch. Fitz shook his head. Jemma brings her hands over her mouth to keep from crying out.

"I'm sorry, your face is familiar and a few memories are blurs of us together. But I just don't really remember…" Simmons couldn't take it anymore she ran out of the room. Skye follows behind her.

"He doesn't remember me." She cries hugging her shoulders. "How can he not remember me, were FitzSimmons." Her eyes leak out tears.

"Hey it's going to be okay!" Sky encourages, taking a hold of Simmons. "We're going to get his memory back, he is alive and well. No matter what you and Fitz will still be FitzSimmons, Jemma. You're a team, and he will remember. He just needs a little push." Simmons tries to wipe her tears. "Fitz is still Fitz."

Simmons nods. "I think I need to be alone right now." Simmons tells Skye.

"Of course, I understand." Skye leaves Simmons alone, but her tears could be heard far down the hallway as Skye continued back to the room where the team was. Coulson's stops Skye before she makes it back.

"How's Simmons?" Coulson asks, panic hidden in his words.

"Not good, but I think she'll be okay." Skye looks back.

"Look Skye this may not be the best time, but I have to inform you that Ward has escaped."

"Escaped, but it's barely been a week!" Skye's chest felt a huge weight form. "How could he have, why?"

"If Shield were still around we'd have sent him to the fridge, but…." Coulson doesn't finish. "Without Shield, no one's going after Ward either."

"Does that mean we're going after him?" Coulson nods.

"I don't trust Ward, and I definitely don't trust him out of prison. When were done figuring stuff out with Fitz, were going to begin tracking leads." Skye bites her lip.

Why had Ward escaped? The nightmares were still haunting her every night. Skye had once liked Ward, as more than a friend, but over time after she discovered on her own the incident with May, Skye had lost interest. When she thought they were going to die, suddenly her feelings came back. But when she'd discovered Ward was Hydra, well suddenly all the love turned to hate.

Now Skye wasn't sure where her feelings lie. Neither love nor hate was a strong enough word to describe what she was scared of.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I've brought him." Raina high heels move softly on the concrete floor. They seemed to be in an abandon building of some sort. Ward had watched where they'd been traveling by plane, and they looked to be somewhere in Asia.

"Good, you know _he _does need certain help in all this." Ward raises his eye brow. The man in front of him looked to be only 5'8, and wore a suite made out of an expensive brand. His eyes were dark blue, and his hair was darker than a black crow. "Hello there, I presume you are Grant Ward." Ward nods, still unsure of what the situation was.

"I'm guessing you didn't help me escape prison because you're a nice guy." The man smiles.

"No you're right, there's another reason." The man takes a seat in a wooden chair behind a large glass table. "I'm Dragon. I work for a certain man who Raina has recently just been in contact with." Raina walks past Ward and takes a seat at the table next to Dragon. Her red flower dress pulling tightly against her skin.

"This man, why does he need me?" Ward asks. Dragon smirks.

"You see he needs your help in locating his daughter." It takes a few seconds for the dots to connect. "Raina has told me you are familiar with her." Ward thinks back to what Raina had been telling him.

"The girls name is Skye."

**Well took longer then I thought to get this posted, but I thought I might not get it posted at all, but I did! Gosh it felt harder to write the third chapter, but come up with some ideas on where to go with the future on this story. Anyway enjoy and review! **


	4. Chapter 4- Searching or Hiding

May had been studying Coulson for the last few nights, and he had continued to repeat the process of drawing the weird designs on the wall. Coulson had no idea that he was doing this, but May have been timing the evenings and they got longer each night. She was also there every morning to erase what he had written. Skye hadn't shown any signs such as Coulson, but May figured it differed per person. But then again Skye wasn't exactly normal, so the GH-325 might not affect Skye at all.

"So the older ones May." May glares at Fitz. "I mean the fittest one." Fitz jokes. It'd been a few weeks since he'd woken up with no memory. He hadn't made much process on remembering other people, but memorization was coming more easily for him.

"And you're Coulson, and that's Trip." He points to everyone. "It's sort of coming back to me." May could tell Fitz was lying. Coulson and Trip could tell as well. Simmons walks into the room with Skye. Her head was down and she was avoiding eye contact with Fitz as usual. Fitz didn't notice but everyone else did.

"Any luck Skye?" Coulson asks. Skye brings some of her hair behind her ears.

"Actually I think I finally found something. I don't know where Ward is, but I think I've found Raina." Skye informs.

"Raina?" Trip thinks.

"A creepy girl in a flower dress." Coulson mumbles.

"But flower dresses aren't creepy." Fitz remarks. He obviously didn't remember Raina.

"Yeah, but the girl sure is." Skye says.

"Where did you get the hit from Skye?" Coulson asks.

"A Café in San Francisco California, someone posted an Instagram photo of their dog, and she just happened to be in the background."

"Guess we're heading to San Francisco then."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ward kept his eyes out for the plane that would be landing very shortly. Dragon was watching the computer screen like a hawk with him. "Are you sure this girl will be able to find Raina off of one picture? And even if they do, aren't they tracking you?"

"She's the best sir, there won't be any problem with her finding the fake photo we set up. What I'm curious about is how you know the exact airport they're going to land at."

"Oh that's easy; Shield uses the air space as a place to land jets. Only shield really knows about it, and it's only a short half an hour drive outside San Francisco." Ward takes a seat next to Dragon. His creepy blue eyes gave him a bad feeling.

"Why did we stay in China, if they team is going to California. What's the point of me staying here, if this 'mystery guy' needs me to capture Skye?"

"Not capture! Bring home is a better word." Dragon smirks. "And Raina is going to lead them straight to us here, if my client's daughter is as good as you say. What's the point of flying half way across the world if they can come straight to us."

Ward was beginning to dislike Dragon, he was too hard to read and he also reminded Grant of his old self. A self that was following somebody else's orders. Whoever Dragon worked for, he was there lap dog doing everything for them, not for himself. That was his mission. Now Ward had been wrapped into the 'Mysterious Mans' plan. He was following orders from someone else who was following orders from a mysterious man. He wasn't even sure for what.

The 'Mysterious Man' was apparently Skye's father, but if he was really a monster like Raina had said, then who knew if the 'Mysterious Man's' intentions were truly good. What if Ward was leading Skye straight into her death? "Sir what does this mysterious man, have planned for Skye."

"Nothing you need to worry about." Dragon offers on the table. Ward shifts back in the chair. "There they are." Dragon points at the screen, zooming in on the footage of the plane landing. He looks at Ward with his eyebrows crossed. "Well is it them?"

"Yeah it's the team." 'My team' was what he really wanted to say. Ward watches the Jet land on the monitor. It takes a couple of minutes, but the team walks out and ready's the car. "That girl right there, the tall one beside Coulson, that's Skye." Dragon takes in the sketchy screen. A smile crosses his lips.

"Well isn't she picture perfect."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The team was packed and ready in the Car. Simmons and Fitz had stayed behind at the bus. But Skye, Coulson, May and Trip had gone on the search for Raina. The team was reluctant remembering what happened last time the two of them were alone. But Fitz and Simmons were safe on the bus together.

Skye had thought the time alone with Simmons was much needed. Fitz, having amnesia put a dapper on their situation. Skye knew that the two might reconnect a bit if it was just them together. When the car made it to the Café in San Francisco where Raina had been spotted, Coulson gave the orders for the team to split up.

"May and I will ask around if anyone's seen her. Skye, you and Trip will stay in this Café, Trip can ask the staff while Skye can look at surveillance camera's around the city, and see if she spots anyone."

"On it, but I'm looking for a needle in a hay stack sir. For all we know she's long gone."

"But Skye that's what you're best at. Finding needles in hay stacks." Skye nods to Coulson statement. "Communicate on the coms if you find anything out." At times like these Skye wondered if they were supposed to bring their hands together and shout a team cheer. They were a team after all.

Skye and Trip head into the Café while Coulson and May head down the side walk. "Sir, why do I have a feeling that were not going to question people."

"Oh we are, but there's someone else I want to question first."

Coulson and May walk down the sidewalk, the first fifteen minutes with barely a word passed between them. "You look tired, have you not been getting good sleeps?" Coulson notices.

May would never dare tell Coulson what she'd actually been doing, but the bags under her eyes were becoming noticeable. "I can't sleep lately, it's just—"

"Were here." Coulson interrupts, not as interested in the conversation as he should have been. They were at some apartment building, May didn't recognize it but Coulson seemed to have it figured out. They walk inside and take the elevator up to the 9th floor.

"You want to tell me what we're doing?" May asks.

"The person who took the Instagram photo, Adam Crane. Who better to ask about Raina, then the one who was caught taking the photo?" May scratches her arm.

"Phil, you know this is a long shot."

"Yet my guts telling me this photo wasn't taken by accident." May didn't know how much she trusted Coulson's gut these days. But she followed him anyway out the elevator, May would follow him anywhere.

Coulson knocks on the guys door. The man Adam answers it, a guy in his late twenties, with an after shave glow and a bit of a stomach from lack of exercise. "Adam Crane I presume." A little dog starts parking behind him.

"Uh yeah that's me." He scratches his stomach still in a daze, even though it was already 12. Coulson takes out the Instagram photo of the dog with Raina in the background.

"Can you tell me about this photo?" Coulson asks Adam.

"Uh oh yeah, I took that yesterday, outside the café. This girl in a flower dress paid me twenty bucks to take a picture of my dog with her in the background. She then told me to post it on all the social media sites I have." Adam bends down and pets the small white dog. "I didn't really bother though; I posted it to Instagram but thought it'd be too much of a pain to post it to facebook and stuff." He sniffs.

"Wait so you mean to tell us that Raina- the girl in the flower dress paid you to take the photo." Adam nods. May and Coulson look at each other. May immediately calls Trip and Skye over the com.

"Trip, Skye are you there." A bunch of static hits May's ear for the first few seconds. Luckily May hears Trip's voice a few seconds later.

"May we've just been attacked and…" More static fills the air.

"Coulson we've been played."

**Okay so wow I finished this fast, good for me. I know I'm not good at posting chapters quick, but review guys! Makes me feel more enthusiasm to write! Surprising I even finished this; I was reading my book all day. City of Heavenly Fire, why have waited for you so long! Anyway thanks for reading the 4****th**** chapter! I'll try and get the next one posted soon. **


	5. Chapter 5- Found or Tracked

**Chapter 5**

Trip and Skye enter the Café. "I'm going to grab a seat over there." Skye tells Trip. Skye goes to take a seat at a table in the café taking out her laptop and beginning work. She immediately begins looking at the old footage from around the Café area. Trip heads over to the cashier to ask about Raina.

The coffee shop was small, and only two guys talking about sports were in the café.

"Hi." He said, the cashier noticing Trip's wonderful appearance.

"Oh well hello, do you want a coffee sweet heart." Trip smiles.

"Yeah sure I'll have a coffee, two actually." The waitress frowns. "You want it decaf, with cream or sugar?" Her voice now more monotone.

"With cream, no sugar." The waitress goes to the back wall. "Hey listen…" The girl turns around and Trip spots her name tag "Christa." The girl begins warming the coffee pot. "Have you spotted a girl getting coffee here recently? Short black curly hair, along with wearing a flower dress." Trip puts the picture on the counter. Christa comes back with the coffee. She looks at the photo raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she came in yesterday. She didn't buy anything but she was talking to that guy over there." She pointed to the two people at the opposite end of the café. The only other people in the café, besides him and Skye. "Along with two other guys, oh look there coming into the café now." She hands Trip the coffee. "If you ask me it was all so creepy how she was talking to them, they were looking at her as if she was some celebrity. That'll be $5'99." Trip gives the girl a $10.

"Keep the change." He mutters making his way over to Skye and leaving the coffee. "Skye we got to leave, like now." Skye looks up from her laptop. Trip glances at the two guys who made their way into the coffee shop. They went to go take a seat with the other two men already there.

"Right" She mumbles, as she closes her laptop and puts it back in her backpack. As soon as Skye gets up the four guys sitting down get into a ready fight stance.

"Run." Trip whispers to Skye.

"But Triplett." Skye whispers back.

"Just run." Skye nods hesitantly. Skye runs for the door two of the guys spring into action. Triplett goes into action so Skye can escape out the door. Skye makes it out while Triplett brings out the Icer in his belt and aims it at one of the guys. It hits, but not before the next guy hits it out of Triplett's hand. Triplett kicks this one in the gut. Two of the guys run out of the café, after Skye. The guy still up and kicking tries to punch Triplett, but Trip hits him faster. The guy drops to the ground. The cashier Christa screams, and runs out the back door. Triplett hears May trying to call over the com.

"Trip, Skye are you there." Triplett hears the static.

"May we've just been attacked and—" the guy Triplett had just punched gets back up and grabs the com on Tripp's ear. Triplett gets the upper hand though knocking the guy to the ground, as the com falls with him. Triplett picks up the ICER, and shoots the guy. Triplett picks up the com. "Dam." He mutters to himself, realizing it's broken. Triplett looks to the door. "On no Skye." Triplett runs out of the Café, in the direction he hope Skye ran off to.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Skye was running as fast as she could, as soon as she thought she was safe she ducked into a small tourist shop that sold San Francisco t-shirts, and mini golden gate bridges. Skye grabbed her cellphone out of her backpack. She began to dial Coulson's number, before someone dropped the phone out of her hand. Skye noticed the flowers and immediately grabbed the ICER from her belt. "Raina." Skye mumbles through crunched teeth.

"Hello Skye." Raina speaks in her mysterious tone. Skye felt as if Raina's dark eyes were piercing into her soul. "I'm glad you were able to find me."

"Find you, we tracked you?"

"If I wanted to hide, I know how to be more careful." Raina pulls down a part of her blue flower dress. "I have a message for you Skye."

"What kind of message?" Skye asks, a bit annoyed.

"There's a man I thought once could help me with a problem, turns out he couldn't. I didn't think I'd ever see him again until I met you Skye. You see he's been looking for you, for a long time." Skye keeps the ICER up.

"And why should I believe any of this, fact is I'm going to shoot you with this ICER and you can tell me all about this story back on the bus." Skye felt a gun press to her back. Skye looks up to see the two men from the Café stand behind her.

"I think it might be in your best interest not to." Skye drops the ICER. Even though the gun was pressed to her back, she still felt the pain from where Ian Quin had once shot her, twice. "Sorry Skye but I really only want to deliver a message, this man Skye he's waiting for you. You're the light that can help us all. You are the key" Skye bites her lip. She could feel where the gun was being pressed to her back, if there was a chance to escape it was now.

"Sorry but I think I'll pass on you're crazy metaphors." Skye kicks the guy behind her in between the legs, landing him in a ball like position on the floor. Skye makes a run for it, but the second guy grabs her jacket and slams her into one of the clothing racks nearby. Her head hits the metal bar, and she knocks over all the t-shirts that say 'I love San Fran.' At the moment Skye was not feeling the love. Customers in the store began to run out in a panic.

Skye presses her hand to her forehead where she could feel a headache coming on. The guy who she had kicked was just beginning to regain himself as well. "Any hope of just letting me walk freely out of here." The guy takes her from the heap on the floor and pinches her shoulder in a painful way. Skye winces while trying to break free. Skye looks for Raina but she's gone. The man pushes her forward as they make the way to the back of the store. "Let me go." Skye screams as she tries to break free.

"We have orders." And just like that the guy pinching Skye shoulder drops to the ground.

"Triplett!" Skye shouts in delight. The other guy who'd been holding Skye begins to make a break for it. Skye run behind Triplett, as he goes to inspect the body he just shot with the ICER.

"You alright?" He asks. Skye nods. "Well then you better call Coulson, he'll want answers for this."

**Wow I wrote this fast, I was just in the mood after coming home from school today. Anyway I've already started chapter 6, so that might even be up by tomorrow. Though chapter 7 might take a while since I'm going on a surfing trip this weekend. Anyway review! Reviews motivate me! **


	6. Chapter 6- Worried about Friends

**Chapter 6**

** "**What exactly did she say?" Coulson asks. Skye, Triplett, May and Coulson all got out of the black SUV.

"It's hard to remember exactly, something about the key and the light. I can't remember it all." Skye holds her forehead.

"Sir I think she might have hit her head in that last fight. We should have Simmons look her over." Triplett mentions to May and Coulson. Coulson nods a worried look crossing his face. He hated it when Skye got injured, everyone on the team did. Of course when anyone got injured it was horrible, but when Skye got injured—it all brought them back to that day she'd been shot. It made Skye seem so much more fragile.

The four of them head up into the bus. Simmons is there to greet them with Fitz. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't frowning either. Coulson could see they'd made some progress. He wanted FitzSimmons back, not just Simmons and Fitz. "Sir are you guys alright? We heard from Triplett there was a fight, I thought the mission was non-combat."

"Well most missions are supposed to be, but look what ends up happening." May mumbles. Coulson watches Skye in front of him begin to sway in her walk.

"Skye?" Coulson says. Skye falls to her knees on the ground clutching her head.

"Woah, is she alright?" Fitz asks, not sure on Skye's name yet still.

"Skye." Jemma says concern in her voice. She goes to her knees and takes a pen from her pocket. "Skye follow the pen with your eyes." Skye blankly follows the pen. "Does your head hurt, are you dizzy?" Skye nods, her response delayed a few seconds.

"Sorry I just have a bit of a headache, and the world was spinning for a second and my ears won't stop ringing." Skye blinks a couple of times while holding her head.

"Sir, I think Skye might have received a concussion." Simmons informs the team. "Skye stay awake for a few more seconds, were going bring you to the lab and check you out." Skye nods, obviously still distraught and dizzy. "Fitz do you know how to get the CT scanner working." Fitz bites his lip. "I've been teaching you all afternoon, this is important Fitz.'

"I remember" He tells Simmons. "I think." He mumbles after.

"Coulson and May bring Skye into the lab." Coulson and May help Skye on to her feet, she seemed tired and in a bit of a daze. Coulson put her down on the table, while Fitz and Simmons prepared the scanner.

"No Fitz, it's supposed to go over there." Simmons accuses.

"Well sorry that I don't bloody remember." Simmons ignores the comment and takes over for Fitz. She sets of the CT scanner and after a few minutes and gets the results on the computer screen.

"Well her brain looks normal, it's just a small concussion, nothing serious." Coulson and May take breaths of relief. "I suggest she goes upstairs and get some rest. Sleep is the best thing that can help her right now."

"I'll help her get there." Coulson says, helping Skye off the table. She barely was awake, but Coulson kept her upright. May left with them, so only Fitz, Simmons and Triplett were left in the room.

"Why did you look so worried about a small concussion?" Fitz asks. "I mean it looked like a normal concussion to me, you probably didn't even have to check her out."

"It's a long story." Triplett says.

"Well I'm not going to get my memory back by not knowing stuff." Simmons looks at Fitz with sad eyes. She didn't want Fitz to be left out of the loop on something he couldn't remember.

"There was an incident, about a month ago." Simmons mumbles. She hated remembering the details of what happened. "Skye went in alone, during a mission. She didn't want to let this guy Ian Quin, get away. He ended up shooting her in the stomach… twice, she would have died…." Simmons holds her arms in place. "But she didn't."

Simmons remembers the drug GH-325, when she and Fitz were researching it. It had been a project they were working on together before everything went sideways. Simmons never had figured out the GH-325 drug, Hydra coming into the mix sort of messed everything up.

"Well that was stupid to go in alone during a mission." Jemma shoots Fitz a look.

"Fitz, I know you don't remember us that well but you should at least act more concerned!" Fitz didn't even bother to register the comment.

"Well you're all strangers to me. Every single one of you, so I don't care at the moment okay!" Fitz gets off his chest. "I barely remember my own birthday, how am I supposed to remember an incident like someone getting shot?" Jemma puts a hand over her mouth to suppress her tears. "I can barely even remember your name is Simmons. I just can't remember. None of you! And why should it matter, it's not like I asked to be on this bloody plane." Simmons runs out of the room, she couldn't take what Fitz was saying anymore.

Fitz watches Jemma leave. "I don't know what her problem is?" Fitz mumbles in his British accent.

"You really don't remember do you?" Triplett says. Fitz raises an eyebrow. "Gosh darn it I'm doing a stupid move here, but there's no point in fighting for love if your rivals quits the game."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jemma Simmons, it was obvious the moment I stepped on board this plane that you had a thing for her. Fitz you were in love with her, and had been for a very long time." Fitz mouth drops open.

"You're joking?"

"You were best friends thick and thin, but you saw more in Jemma. Now I don't know what happened at the bottom of the ocean, but because of you Simmons is alive and well." Fitz bites his lip. "Now I know you don't remember being in love with her, but that kind of partnership you had doesn't go away."

"Doesn't go away, huh."

"Fitz man, go apologize, and find a way to make Simmons believe you want to work towards being her friend again. Maybe you don't have to be best friends, but at least make an effort to be her friend." Fitz takes a deep breath, and leaves the lab by Trip's advice. He went in search for Simmons, an old love of his life.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Yes sir….. yes I know…the men didn't mean to hurt her… yes I know that…. She was in no danger….. sir…. I understand my lord." Dragon hangs up the phone. "Pawns are so stupid now a day." Dragon throws his phone on the ground.

"Sir was that—"

"Yes, the man I work for. He's upset because his daughter didn't make it out of the battle unscathed." Ward's heart drops for a second.

"What do you mean? Skye was hurt? How? When?"

"Sheesh, the girl will be fine. It was just a small concussion." A small concussion? Those sometimes could be serious. Ward shook his head. He couldn't think about the injury being serious. It wasn't and Skye would be fine.

"So the mysterious man wants Skye alive and healthy." Dragon takes a seat in a chair.

"He wants his daughter to be perfect. And stop calling him the mysterious man, call him thy lordship, it'll make it easier for you to meet him someday."

"Why am I helping you and Raina again?" Ward mumbles to himself as he takes a sip of a glass of water near him.

"Because were helping you reconnect with the girl you love." Ward coughs on the water in his glass.

"Love? That's a very strong word."

"That you are not denying. If you help thy lordship, you can visit Skye whenever you want."

"Whenever I want, huh." Ward puts the water glass down. "How do you know they'll be lead to our location here in China?"

"The man who got captured will talk, and lead them here. Not to mention the phone records if hacked can be traced back here. They'll be lead straight into our trap."

**Finished this quickly, yeah! Taking a day off school today, so should get another chapter done if I'm in the mood. But I also have to study for a socials test…. So will see if chapter 7 is finished today. **


	7. Chapter 7- Friends Meet Again

**Chapter 7**

Skye woke up with her head pounding. Blinking her eyes she tries to get a hold and remember where she is. She feels the pillows behind her and lumpy mattress she'd been sleeping on for the past few months. "How you feeling?" Coulson asks her.

"Better, just a bit of a headache." Coulson points to the aspirin beside the bed.

"There's aspirin there"

"Thanks."

"You had me worried there Skye. Luckily it was just a small concussion." Skye nods as she sips the water to get the aspirin down.

"Do you remember what Raina said?" Skye nods.

"Yeah it's clearer now; I don't remember her words exactly. But there was some guy and he was looking for me, and something about me being a light?" Skye shook her head. "She was speaking in metaphors though, so who knows if what she said was true."

"Well the guy we captured, May's interrogating him right now. We also have his cellphone, if you're able to hack it."

"Able, Coulson look to who you're talking to." Skye jokes. Coulson frowns.

"I don't want to force you to do it; you hit your head pretty hard."

"How do you know how hard I hit my head, you weren't even there." Coulson keeps the frown on his face. "Coulson it'll take like five minutes." Coulson sighs.

"Alright, but get some more rest if you need it. I'm going to go check on May with the interrogation." Skye grabs her laptop and begins to hack the cellphone, while Coulson makes his way over to the May. Entering the room, Coulson can see that May is having her way with the man they brought in.

"Who do you work for Peter!" She shouts to the guy Coulson now knew was Peter. The guy cringes.

"I told you I don't know!" He shouts back.

"Sorry to interrupt." Coulson says, closing the door behind him. "But one of my agents is hurt because of you and I want answers." The guy Peter goes wide eye.

"The girl was hurt, not majorly right?" Coulson and May raise an eyebrow.

"Why do care?" May addresses. The guy moves his hand against the handcuffs attached to the table. He realizes he's said something he shouldn't have.

"Why do you care?!" Coulson yells. Peter leans back as Coulson leans forward.

"We were ordered not to hurt the brunette girl; we had to make sure she stayed alive."

"Stayed alive?" Coulson mumbles. "Who do you work for!" Coulson yells louder this time.

"Look I don't know okay; Me and a couple of buddies all met this girl in a flower dress, she came to our gym last week and offered us a job. She was paying us good money to go after this girl. We only agreed to it for the money, okay. Jonny and I had orders to follow this girl no matter what; Alex and Fudge were ordered to keep anyone else busy." May raises an eyebrow.

"So you were paid and just went along with it." May says.

"She was offering $50'000 in cash each; you don't turn that kind of money down. Besides the job was simple, and we didn't have to hurt anyone." Peter shakes his hands against the hang cuffs. "We didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"What were you supposed to do with the girl?" Coulson shouts.

"After we let her talk to the girl in the flower dress we were supposed to bring her to a car parked behind the alley a few blocks away from the café, but if agents showed up we were allowed to run if we wanted." Peter looks as if he wants to scratch his head but the handcuffs wouldn't allow him.

"Raina's target was Skye." Coulson mumbles to May. "But why?"

"Coulson you and I both know there are a number of different reason why people could want Skye." Coulson knew them all too well. Skye was a 0-8-4, an object of unknown origin. She also had the mysterious alien drug Gh-325 running through her veins, not to mention she had once been a member of the rising tide which could lead to all sorts of different problems.

"Peter, you seem like a nice guy, so when I ask you, can you please tell us anything you know about why Raina ask you to do this. Did she give you anything? Give away any information for who she was working for?" Peter looks as if he's thinking back.

"Ah now that you mention it she did give me that cellphone, said to call her if there was problem." Coulson and May share a look. "Oh yeah she also talked to a guy on the cellphone shortly before giving it to me. She said something like 'China's a dangerous place'." Coulson and May leave Peter in the box, and head straight for Skye who Coulson hoped was still resting. But it would be nice to find she had hacked the cellphone like he'd asked.

"Skye" Coulson says approaching her bunk. "Were you able to hack the phone?" Skye nods.

"Yeah it took me like literally two minutes. Only two phone calls were made on it. One from the café, and another from the Hunan province of China." Skye stops when she sees both Coulson and May's faces blank and a bite pale.

"Check to see if you can find anything else, May you get us on the course for China."

"I'm on it." Coulson walks with May till they are far enough away from Skye's ears.

"Do you think…?"

"It's not possible Coulson, it's just a coincidence." Coulson nods. "I'll drop Peter off before we start heading over to Asia." Coulson nods, with an uneasy feeling left in his stomach.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Simmons." Fitz says, entering into her bunk on the plane.

"So you remember my name now." She mumbles mostly to herself.

"I'll always know your name." He tells her. "I'm sorry about earlier, it's just hard you know. All these memories in my head are a blur, I can't remember anything specific. But everyone's face, they all seem familiar. I just don't remember the details of everything." Simmons looks over at Fitz. "I'm trying, but it's hard being so unfamiliar with everything." Fitz takes a seat next to Simmons on the bed.

"It's okay; I forget sometimes that you forget." She laughs, holding back tears. "But I know that you're different now." Simmons takes a deep breath. "So let's start over." Simmons holds out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Jemma Simmons. I'm a bio-chemist and a former level five agent of Shield. And as a friend once told me apparently I love homework more than life itself" Fitz smiles.

"Well I'm Leo Fitz, at least from what I remember. I'm also a Shield agent or former, as you say. And I may not remember much, but from what I can tell I had a really great best friend and really great team." The two scientists shake hands. "It's nice to meet you Jemma." A tear escapes Simmons eye. She felt like finally she and Fitz could develop a relationship again and become FitzSimmons again.

"So are we friends now."

"Oh Fitz, will always be friends." Jemma embraces Fitz, and hugs him for a long few seconds.

"But I want to be your best friend again like you remember." Fitz tells Jemma. She smiles as they stop there hug.

"But we've only just met." She jokes.

"Oh yeah…. I guess you're right." He thinks for a second. "Then dear Jemma Simmons, I hope to one day become your best friend." Simmons smiles. "So do you have any ideas on how I can do this? A project that the two of us can do together to grow closer?" Jemma thinks back to before Hydra ruined everything to do with Shield. She remembered the drug that healed Skye and brought Coulson back to life.

"You know actually we were working on a project before a few incidents got in our way." Simmons takes out her I-pad, and brings up Skye's blood data. "I didn't tell you the full story before about Skye." Fitz raises an eyebrow. "I said Skye would have died, and she would have. Had we not found a drug called GH-325."

"Never heard of it, or don't remember it."

"Well we hadn't heard of it either. It's a drug that promotes significant and rapid cell growth, enough to fully heal wounds and even revive dead tissue." Fitz goes wide eyed.

"But that's impossible." Simmons shook her head.

"No it's not, I saw it happen. You and I were working to figure out how this drug worked. Coulson refused to let us send the drug in for analysis, and with Shield gone now I worried I'd never figure out how the drug worked. But if we worked together and study it, maybe we can figure it out again."

"Yeah, this sounds interesting. This drug could save millions of lives." Simmons nods excitedly.

"But you have to keep it a secret, we can't have Coulson finding out were researching it; the rest of the team as well. Can we keep this project a secret?" Fitz gives a perfectly brilliant nerdy smile.

"Of course, it can be our secret as friends."

**YEAH Fitz and Simmons are friends again. Have a lot of ideas for the future on this story. Wow I finished a chapter in one day, keep the reviews up guys! They really motivate me to write more chapters. Gosh I didn't think I'd keep at this, but I've already written 7 chapters. Wow. Enjoy! **


	8. Chapter 8- Not a possession

**Chapter 8**

The plane lands in China, Skye still had a slight headache, but she didn't think informing the team was the best idea. "Fitz and Skye I want you to stay on the plane, while we check the place where we got the phone call from." Skye knew the reason why she was staying behind, but looking at Fitz she could tell he didn't like the idea of staying on the bus.

"Sir." Fitz says. "I want to help to; you can't just keep me on the plane all the time. How am I to get my memories back if I don't go out in the field?" Coulson scratches his chin.

"You're right, but for now why don't you and Skye work on making sure no one's in the area when we storm the building." Fitz bites his tongue; obviously he was tired of being on the bus. Skye heads back upstairs, probably to get some more rest. Simmons walks up to Fitz.

"I know you want to be out on the field, but Fitz with your memory and all…." She doesn't finish. "Anyway, if you're bored you can go over the _Monkey's_ dna." Monkey was the code-word that Simmons had come up with for the GH-325 research.

"I do love monkeys." Fitz jokes. Simmons heads over to the car where Coulson, Triplett and May are preparing to head out, somehow she had an uneasy feeling left though, from the fact she was leaving Fitz and Skye alone. Simmons tries her best to ignore it though.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So you know your mission." Dragon confirms with Ward. Grant nods.

"I'm to head to the bus and capture Skye, bringing her to this address." Ward holds up the address, it was written in Chinese but Ward knew what it said. He stuffs the paper in his pocket next to his gun.

"Are you excited for the reunion?" Ward doesn't move a face muscle.

"What am I supposed to do after this, after you have Skye or this lordship or whatever does, what am I going to be doing?" Dragon smiles.

"You work for thy lordship now, so he'll be the one deciding what to do." Ward didn't like that answer. "The supplies are in the backpack, everything you need." Ward throws the thing over his shoulder. "Now Raina has trust in you, you know this plane like the back of your hand. The ins and outs of it, get on the plane and find the girl undetected."

"I still don't see the point of having lured the team to this exact location. We could have diverted them."

"But Agent Ward, where's the fun in that." Dragon laughs. "I'm erasing all the data now, so it can't be found, not that they'll be able to hack it without their hacktivist."

"You've been keeping an eye on her?" Ward questions, remembering the title Skye refers to herself as. Dragon shakes his head.

"No we hadn't been able to locate her since Raina helped, but now that we have; I've dug up all the information I can possibly gather on her."

"So you've been working for this man for a long time" Dragon doesn't reply. "I never asked. What's capturing Skye going to do for you? What's in it for you?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" He replies.

"You already know my reason." Ward responds.

"Well let's just say Skye will be helping a lot of people, not just her father. I'm one of those people included." Ward was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just call it classified for now, but pretty soon you'll find out the reason why." Ward didn't understand what Dragon was talking about, but he took this as a cue to leave. Pulling the other string of the backpack over his shoulder, Ward heads toward his old and unwelcome home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Coulson arrives with the team at the compound; May was the first to leave the car because she looked the less suspicious in Asia, out of all of them. Scanning the premises she got Skye on the other end of the line. "You see anything?" She asks.

"No, the buildings seem pretty empty. Oh wait, there's a building four blocks over from you with a pretty wack computer program."

"On it, Coulson." She call to the other end of the com. Coulson pulls the car to the building Skye had directed them to. Coulson gets out of the car.

"Simmons and Triplett you stay out here. Will call you once we've checked out the place." Simmons gives them the go ahead, as May and Coulson enter the building. "Which floor Skye?"

"3rd floor, to your left." She tells Coulson over the com. Coulson and May head up the stairs. Coulson and May head to the third floor, following Skye's instructions to go to the left, they make their way to the end of the hall. May kicks down the door, holding her gun ready.

"Skye you see anything?" May asks? "Skye?" May waits a few seconds. "I've lost her sir."

"There might be some communication jam, will have to be careful." Coulson and May check out the room.

"Hey Coulson check this out." Coulson makes his way over to May. "Diagrams of the bus, and look," May points to a very familiar picture. "This is a picture of Skye."

"Well seems you had no trouble finding this place." A voice swoops in from above. Coulson and May move forward, following the sound of the voice. "Though it did take you longer to get here than I expected." A man with dark hair, and dark blue eyes steps out of the shadows behind them. May points her gun at the man. He smirks, as if the gun she pointed didn't scare him.

"Who are you!?" Coulson yells. The man didn't seem surprised by the question.

"I'm Dragon, and I've led you here to thank you for your service." May and Coulson look at each other confused.

"Our service?"

"You see it's taken us a long time to find this girl." Dragon picks up the picture of Skye. "If you hadn't brought her along into Shield we may have never found her." Dragon reminded Coulson of Garret in an awful kind of way. His presence left too much of an evil feeling.

"What do you want with Skye?" Coulson demands.

"Just to bring her to a proper home, that's all the man I work for really ever wanted." Man he worked for? So this Dragon guy wasn't the person who really wanted Skye, he was just a puppet in the whole thing. "You see my employer doesn't like to offer chances to people, but I do considering its saves time." Dragon bends down, taking out a suit case from underneath the desk Coulson and May had been snooping around a few seconds earlier. The guns that Coulson and May were pointing at him didn't seem to faze him.

"What's in the suit case?" May questions.

"Why you're reward of course." The man opens up the suit case; a ton of cash was present in American dollar bills. "12.3 million dollars." Coulson lowers his gun.

"You want to pay us?" he asks puzzled.

"Yes for the help you had in finding the girl, and the opportunity to sell us to her." Coulson stomach tightened, and Coulson saw May was getting ready to go in for a punch.

"Sell her?" Coulson repeats. Dragon smiles evilly. "Don't worry she'll be in good hands, and you can even come to visit her. This is my offer to you, what do you say?"

"How dare you!" May grumbles, Coulson holds his hand up lowering his gun and walking closer to the man. Dragon smirks, thinking Coulson is coming to look at the cash. Instead he punches the guy in the face, the suit case dropping to the ground and the bills flying out.

"I would never! Ever! Do something like that to a member of my team! No I would never do that to anyone! How dare you think that we'd sell Skye to you like that, as if she were a possession. She's a human being!" Coulson punches the man again, this time Dragon falls flat on his butt. He pulls out a handkerchief to wipe the blood off his nose; from the punch he'd just been given.

"Well that's too bad." He mumbles. "This really was your last offer." Dragon stands up and backs out of the way. Coulson and May run after him, but a burst of light hits them before they get a chance.

"Coulson get down!" May yells as the explosion goes off. A big blast of light hits Coulson and May, and they go flying not knowing whether they'll survive or not.

**My attempt at an intense ending! I try okay… Review please! **


	9. Chapter 9- Turn away from Help

**Chapter 9**

**_Authors note:_**_ Hey guys, might be delayed for some chapters soon, since I have to study for exams, but I'll try my best to get like 2-4 chapters done a week. I never really knew writing a fan-fiction could be so much fun! _

The explosion hits hard like a blast of water hitting you at the highest intensity from a hose. Simmons and Triplett see the explosion from inside the car. "Coulson and May." Triplett and Simmons both say to each other. They both get out of the van, Simmons grabbing a first aid kit from her backpack. "Hurry we need to get to them." Another explosion goes off, and Triplett shields Simmons. Keeping her close to his chest, he makes sure the blast is over before he lets go, even though he really wanted to keep the scientist in the embrace.

"Simmons, that was a second explosion, is it really safe to go in there?"

"For our team, I don't care." Simmons heads on over to the building. The building was on fire, and as Simmons looked up at it, she knew it'd be tough to get inside. She tries to get past the door, but the door hinges collapse. Sirens are sounded from the city.

"Simmons it's too dangerous." Triplett takes hold of Simmons shoulder. "Coulson and May can handle themselves." More of the building collapses. "Right now we should wait till the fire department gets here." Simmons doesn't want to listen. Just then Simmons hears a coughing noise from behind her. She turns around. "Sir?" She mumbles, trying not to cry.

Coulson steps out from behind them carrying May's weight on his shoulder. They looked banged up, but both were alive. "Sir are you alright?" Triplett rushes over.

"Were fine, May busted her left ankle, but other than that were alive." Simmons brings a swab over Coulson forehead where blood was.

"You say that but we don't know for sure, let me check you out to make sure—"

"We don't have time for that." May grumbles. "We need to get back to the bus now. And fast." Simmons and Triplett look at each other, unsure on whether to listen or not. In the end though, they begin driving back to the bus. Simmons knew she could make sure May and Coulson were okay, better from the bus anyway.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fitz is working away at the computer, reading over the research he had previously done with Jemma on the Gh-325. "This is incredible." He mumbles to himself. "But there's barely a trace left." Fitz walks out of the lab and down to the closet downstairs where he could find more equipment. He needed a microscope that could research the girl Skye's blood more accurately. He looks through the closet but isn't able to come across one. "Darn." He leaves the room.

Fitz is about to head back, when he remembers he left the door open, and doesn't want anyone to know he was snooping. Fitz goes back to close the door, but instead of finding the closet door open he finds a man. A Caucasian male with dark brown hair and eyes, about 6'3. Fitz backs up, but the man is already aware he's seen him. "Uh, I…."

"Well it's nice to see you're alive Fitz." Fitz couldn't tell if the man was being sarcastic or not. He hoped not, but this man obviously knew him.

"Ah and your…." He doesn't finish. "An agent." He thinks up last minute. The man crosses his brows.

"You don't remember?"

"Well you see I sort of had this amnesia thing, so sorry if I actually know you." The man walks closer up to Fitz. Fitz is scared for the worst, but what he isn't expecting is a hug.

"I'm happy your alive." He says, before hitting his gun over Fitz's head in the embrace.

Ward watches Fitz fall to the ground; a loud bang is heard as he hits the floor. With no emotion, he drags Fitz into a closet, happy he didn't have to kill this time round.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"3rd floor, to your left." Skye told Coulson and May over the com. Skye hits the keyboard on her laptop at an alarming speed, ready to help her team even if she was back on the bus. Skye hears a noise from downstairs. She takes off the com. "Fitz?" She yells. Leaving her bunk and com behind. Skye goes to check out the commotion. "Fitz do you need help with something?" No response. A large weight drops in Skye's stomach. What if Fitz was back in a coma? What if this time when he woke up he wouldn't remember how to even breathe? Skye takes a deep breath. Fitz was fine, he probably just dropped something.

Skye opens the door into the med lab. "Fitz?" She calls again. Still nothing. About to go check out more of the plane, she see's someone in the reflection behind her from the turned off monitor of where the holo table was. In shock she's ready to make a break for it, but not before his hands are gripping her body. Skye struggles. "Ward." She says with absolute hate. She hadn't seen him since that day she let the cavalry lose on him, but she hadn't been prepared for how much anger and hurt had been built up in her stomach.

Ward puts a semi sweet smelling cloth to Skye's mouth. 'Chloroform' Skye thought. She tries to struggle, but Ward was strong. Way too strong for Skye. She tried to fight, but the more she fought the more her eyelids were closer to closing. Skye finally gave him, giving way to the darkness.

**Oh No Ward got Skye! Whatever will happen? Lol, thought I might try that once.**

**Shorter chapter this time guys, sorry. Anyway please review, and sorry for any spelling/grammar errors and stuff from this chapters and previous. Not the best at correcting my mistakes XD Next chapter I'll make longer, promise! **


	10. Chapter 10- Tighten Hold

**Chapter 10**

_Woah I made it to chapter 10 guys, I thought I wouldn't get past chapter 3. Good for me, enjoy this chapter. Longer like I promised XD_

Skye wakes up, her surroundings unfamiliar. She takes hold of her head, still a headache left over from her concussion. Blinking a few times, Skye regains herself. Sitting up Skye could feel her body had been placed on a soft mattress. "Where am I?" She says out loud to herself.

Suddenly Ward grabbing hold of her comes back. "Oh no." Skye gets off the soft double bed she'd been sleeping on, and heads for the closest door. Jiggling the handle she tries to get it unlocked. "Open." She says, as if it will help. Giving up after a few seconds Skye checks her surroundings. The room she was in was nice, nothing like a prison cell, closer to a hotel room. A large double bed stood in the middle, and a nice beige colour carpet floor. A few coffee tables surrounded the bed, with pink roses over top in vases. A glass of water was next to the bed also, though Skye was too scared to drink it.

Besides that there was a small bathroom to the end, with a shower. Skye test the water in the shower, and after a minute realizes it was hot. Meaning there was hot water. There were no windows in the room, but there were some pictures of flowers done up on the wall. Skye takes a seat on the bed, checking her pocket for a cellphone. Unfortunately she'd left it on the bus. "Dam it" She mumbles.

"I suggest you watch your language when you're introduced to Thy lordship." Skye raises an eyebrow while glaring. The flower dress she had on had given her away the moment she entered.

"Raina."

"Hello Skye, it's nice to see you again." Skye tries hard not to spit at her. "I've been looking forward to seeing you again." Skye crosses her arms to guard herself from the evil look Raina was sending off.

"Why did you take me?" Skye asks bluntly.

"I told you before Skye you are the key to all this, so many people will be helped because of you. Myself included." Skye bites her tongue. She didn't like where this was going.

"Whatever I am to help you with, you can find someone else." Skye says in frustration. "Why did you have to kidnap me anyway? Why did you have to take me?"

"Because it has to be you." Raina repeats moving closer to Skye. Skye sees this has an opportunity, kicking Raina in the stomach Skye heads to the door. Opening it Skye makes her attempt to run down the hall, which was nowhere as nice as the room she was in. It seemed like she was in sort of medical facility. About to make a turn down a corner strong hands grip her from behind.

"Let me go!" She kicks trying to break away. Skye turns to see who her captor is. Her face goes pale when she realizes it's Ward. "Ward." She mumbles.

"Hello Skye."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The team arrives at the bus an hour later after the explosion. May was trying to walk on her own, but she still needed someone's support to walk fully. Coulson seemed fine, but he was so driven on the thought of going back to the bus, that Simmons didn't know what to think. The cargo hold of the bus opens, and the team enters. "Fitz!" Simmons calls. No answer. "Skye!" Simmons tries calling again; no answer. May and Coulson look at each other.

"Triplett, help May get to the med-lab, then help me search the plane." Triplett does as he's told, as Simmons rushes off to look for Fitz.

"Sir I can help." May informs Coulson.

"It's a small plane if there on it, will find them."

"And if there not?" Coulson doesn't answer, as he goes to search the bus.

Simmons starts downstairs. "Fitz!" She shouts, hopping that he can hear her. "Fitz! Skye!" She shouts again. Simmons hears a loud bang and a bunch of brooms come toppling out of the closet beside her. "Fitz!" Simmons screams in pure joy. She runs and wraps her hands around him.

"Jemma." He mumbles.

"Fitz?" Simmons questions. "You used my first name?"

"I did…. yeah. You're Jemma Simmons, and I'm Leopold Fitz. Were a team, FitzSimmons together." Simmons had the widest smile on her face.

"You remember now?" Fitz nods his head.

"I don't remember everything, I don't think. But all those years at the academy they are coming back to me."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Simmons asks to get a clear few on how far Fitz's memory goes. Fitz itches his chin.

"Up until we shot that guy from centipede, Mike Peterson I think his name was." Simmons remembers the nice Mike Peterson she once knew, now known as deathlok.

"So up until our first mission." Simmons remembers.

"Our first mission, you mean we went on more?" Fitz has to confirm. "Oh yeah I guess we would have, since after I woke up we had this whole team here." Fitz holds his head, probably from a headache. " Yeah when I woke up at what you called… the playground I think…. The whole team we started with was there—the cavalry, and Agent Coulson and that hacker, who's the tall guy again?"

"Oh that's Triplett, gee Fitz are you forgetting the people who were there when you woke up." But Simmons didn't care; Fitz's memory was coming back.

"No, not Triplett I remember him." Fitz suddenly remembers the talk he had with Triplett the other night, about him loving Simmons. He shakes that out of his head. "I mean that other guy, the level 7 agent, uh…. Ward that's right that was his name." Simmons frowns.

"Fitz, Ward wasn't there when you woke up." Fitz tilts his head.

"He wasn't?" Simmons shakes her head, to say no. "Oh well that's weird because he was here on the bus earlier, and he was hugging me saying he was so happy I was alive and all. Then everything goes blank. Or was that just a dream….?" Simmons turns pale.

"Ward was here?" Simmons has to repeat.

"Fitz!" Coulson shouts coming down the hallway. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, better then fine." Fitz feels his head. "Except for a nasty bruise on my head, I wonder how I got that?"

"Where's Skye?" Coulson asks, very panicky. Fitz couldn't understand the concern in his voice.

"The hacker girl right, the one who Mike Peterson took." Coulson raises an eyebrow, not sure on whether Fitz's memories were coming back or not. But it didn't matter at the moment all that mattered was Skye. He had to focus on Skye.

"Yes Skye? Where is she?" Coulson asks.

"Isn't she upstairs helping you?" Fitz wonders.

"Sir" Simmons interrupts. "I think I know where she might have gone, or at least who may have taken her." Coulson gulps, bigger fears running through his mind.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Skye tries to pull against Ward as he drags her back down the hallway to Raina. "Are you alright?" Ward asks in what Skye likes to call his 'chilling voice'. The voice he used when he was upset and angry. The last time he'd used it on Skye had been on the bus when he'd tried to get her to unlock the drive and Skye had refused his fake feelings.

"I'm fine." Rania shoots Skye a look. "Soon she'll understand her part in all this." Ward tightens his grip on Skye's arm. Skye wanted to scream and run, but she knew either way they'd catch her.

"Now Skye there's two ways we can do this." Ward says. "And one isn't the easy way if you were wondering." It made Skye sick to think Ward still thought about their first meeting. The interrogation back then had felt like a dream. "You can walk with us to a medical lab, or I can sedate you and carry you myself." Skye doesn't respond, but rips her arm out of Ward's grip, saying she wants the former option.

Skye follows Raina and Ward down the hallway. She doesn't notice anything interesting around her, besides concrete floors, and white brick walls. There were no windows, and just neon lights to keep the pathways lighted. Skye had no idea what time it was or what they were going to be doing with her.

Raina stops in front of a pale blue painted door. The whole thing spelt horror movie for Skye. Entering the room, Skye follows after Raina to see a pretty much normal checkup room, except with an expediential creepy vibe. Walking up to a check-up table, Skye feels a warm breath hit her neck. "Sit" Ward says using the chilling voice. Skye goes and takes a seat on the table; she notices the restraints as soon as she sits down. Skye gulps. Skye watches as Raina grabs a IV from the counter and hooks it up to what looks like a blood bag.

Skye begins to struggle when she realizes what Raina's going to do. Trying to move away, Ward takes hold of Skye's shoulder, and tries to keep her still while Raina inserts the needle to take the blood from her. Skye wants to ask why they're taking her blood, but doesn't say anything. After a couple of minute, about a two pint of her blood is taken and Raina unhooks the bag. Ward keeps a hold on Skye's shoulder, but this time it's more to keep her steady so she doesn't fall down.

"Thank you Skye, after I can confirm that you are the baby that was found in China so many years ago, this donation will become a great asset." Skye feels dizzy as Ward takes her by the shoulder and leads her away back down the hallway. About to fall over, Ward has to pick Skye up and carry her as if she were a baby. Skye wants to protest, but the blood they had taken was draining Skye out. She tries to keep her eyes open in hopes of not passing out.

**So was thinking of stopping after the whole team was looking for Fitz thing, but I kept going because I was on a roll. Enjoy this chapter that I wrote— when I really should have been studying. REVIEW! **

**Btw, you'll get more Ward next chapter hearing his side of how he takes all this in. **


	11. Chapter 11- Am I Doing What's Right?

**Chapter 11**

Ward closes the door where he put Skye. He laid her down on the bed, where she had already passed out. Locking the door behind him he has a huge pit of guilt weighing on his stomach. When they took her blood Ward could feel Skye shoulders fall further and further. Ward hadn't known why he'd done what Raina and Dragon told him to do, he'd just followed orders. And now that he could see Skye again, he was just increasing the hate he had for her. Still carrying Skye like that had given Ward a feeling he didn't want to have.

He actually cared about what Raina was doing to Skye. Locking her up didn't seem right. Maybe at one point when he was in prison cell all alone, locking her up so he was only his was a brilliant idea. But now that Ward was free, the appeal had been lost. Now he just wanted to let Skye live normally. So why was he here, helping people hurt her? Or this father of hers, that Ward hadn't even met. Did he really even exist?

Ward watches Dragon come down the hallway, his clothes looked burnt and cheeks had a blackish colour on them, but other than that he seemed fine. "Where were you?" Ward asks.

"Trying to cut a deal with that Coulson guy." Dragon shakes his head. "Didn't work out as plan, hope they survived the explosion though, he seems like an interesting guy to toy with especially when I…" Dragon stops talking. "Anyway, I hear capturing the Skye girl went as planned."

"Yeah, it went without a hitch." Ward tells Dragon. "But I am curious, why did you need so much of the Skye's blood?" Dragon smiles, like some kid keeping a secret.

"That my friend is a secret."

"Come on Dragon, I've already proven myself by taking Skye." Dragon scratches his chin.

"It's alright Dragon." Raina says, coming up and joining there conversation. "He will know this afternoon when we go to visit thy lordship." Ward feels a pit of nervousness enter his stomach. He was going to meet Skye's father? Already. "He'll just have to wait till then."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Simmons adds the bandage to May's ankle. "Ward was here?" May confirms, as she stays still face to the pain coming from her ankle, and the burns covering her arms.

"The footage from the camera does prove it." Coulson repeats. "He came back and took Skye."

"But why?" Triplett asks. May gives Coulson a look that only he understood. They couldn't reveal Skye's 0-8-4 status to the team. Not yet, and not to mention how personal it was to Skye.

"It could be anything. But my best guess is Ward's being a psycho maniac." Simmons and Triplett don't seem to buy it, but for now it'd have to do.

"Well even though Skye's gone, at least Fitz here has some of his memory back." Fitz leans back against the holo table. "What's the last thing you remember?" Triplett asks.

"Well, I'm starting to remember our second mission now, the one where we went after the 0-8-4 in Peru." Simmons feels so happy that Fitz was getting his memory back, but with Skye not being there it sort of felt like she couldn't celebrate yet. She didn't have the right.

"So how are we going to find Skye? We have no idea where she is and no idea where they've taken her." Coulson takes a $50 dollar bill out of his pocket.

"Will start with this." Coulson puts the bill on the table. "May and I met a man in the building back there who I wouldn't exactly call our friend. He was offering to pay us to lay off his, Raina and Ward's tail. Of course I refused, but not before I snagged this. Simmons and Fitz I want you to find everything about this bill, and where it came from." Coulson had lied about the money part, but he wasn't that worried about not telling his team the truth. When they got Skye back though, telling the team the truth was a good place to start.

"You realize this bill will have multiple finger prints Coulson, were looking for a 1 in a million chance here." Simmons explains.

"1 in a million just might be enough."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ward follows behind Raina and Dragon, not sure what to expect. They had gone to a higher level in the building they were using as a temporary living environment. When they reached the top floor, Ward was overwhelmed with the irritating scent of blood. He had to hold himself back from holding his nose. Raina and Dragon didn't seem to mind, or even notice the smell though.

At the end of the hallway was a large double door, with a picture of a dragon guarding the front. Without even touching the doors they open and Dragon and Raina walk through. Ward follows, coming into a room that smelt even more of blood. It was hard for Ward not to throw up.

A chair facing the window was the only thing present in the room, with bright lights shining in through curtain to the chair. At first Ward didn't think anyone was in the room, but then he saw the hands in the arm rest of the chairs. They were covered with dripping blood.

"Thy Lordship." Raina bows, even though the lordship was still sitting in the chair. "I have recovered the blood from your daughter as you asked." Raina places the blood on the floor.

_"Bring it to me."_ The man said. His voice was crispy and hard to read, he did indeed sound like a monster as Raina had once claimed. Raina takes Skye's blood and goes before the chair, where Ward could now not see Raina. Ward wasn't sure what the man was doing with the blood, but then again what did you do with so much blood anyway? _"Yes this shall work for our purposes, this is indeed my daughters." _

"Thy Lordship, how long shall it take before the mixture is ready for us?" Raina pleads in an impatient matter.

_"Silence Raina, you're impatience is not a virtue." _

"I'm sorry thy lordship, my mistake. My excitement got the best of me." Ward could now see Raina's face peeking out from the behind the chair, but he still couldn't make out anything from the thy lordship guy. Ward looks to Dragon; he had a look on his face that reminded Ward of his old self. The self that worshipped Garret, not the self he knew now. Ward was a new man, so why did he continue to act like the old one.

_"Who's the human?"_ The man in the chair refers to Ward, which Ward found offensive considering he thought everyone in the room was human.

"That is Agent Grant Ward thy lordship. I brought him along as of Raina's recommendation, and he did indeed help us in the capture of your daughter Skye." The man in the chair growls, or at least that's what it sounded like to Ward.

_"That name is not the name she has been given!"_ the creepy voice shouts. It takes a second for the voice to breathe in after shouting. Almost as if he was winded. "_No matter, I thank you Agent Ward for the help you have given us. Your service from now on will no longer be needed."_ Ward blinks. Not needed? That wasn't part of the deal. Dragon shoots Ward a look that tells him to remain quiet, even if he wanted to speak his mind.

"I'm sorry sir, but did you say no longer needed?" Dragon and Raina glare at Ward, but at the moment Ward didn't care.

"You can go now Ward." Dragon orders. Ward doesn't like the way Dragon says it, but Ward walks out anyway.

"Whatever you say" Ward mumbles, he couldn't wait to leave the blood smelling room. Of course he wasn't going to leave just yet though. Ward hides behind the door, so he can listen in on the conversation.

"I'm so sorry thy lordship; he doesn't understand the power you possess."

_"No human does, not since the incident 24 years ago when that man cursed us all."_ Wards hears something like the man spitting. _"But alas, I've found the way to break the curse been put on me, and become my one true self again."_

"And we shall follow in your path thy lordship, to become our true selves." Raina chants almost, as if she were trying to worship him.

_"Come closer Raina."_ Thy lordship says. Ward couldn't see the whole thing, but he heard Raina's heels walk forward, and then what heard like a snapping sound. Ward stayed still and silence as the sound of the body hitting the ground was heard. A few seconds pass in silence.

"You killed her?" Dragon asks, more as a school question then having actual concern.

_"She left me thinking I couldn't help her, but thinks it's okay to come waltzing back when she's found the only loop hole. I am not so forgiving Dragon. She did not stay by my side for so many years like you." _

"She did not understand the true power you possessed, going to work for fictional clairvoyants and find the cure to this on her own" Dragon shook his head. "When shall you be breaking the curse thy lordship?"

_"At the original ground where the curse was told. Will bring the girl there tomorrow, and she will play her part in helping all of us. Tonight I shall bathe my arms and legs in her blood, to prepare for the ceremony."_ Dragon couldn't see the lordship guy, but he could tell from the way he was talking that he was smirking.

"As you wish." Ward took this as his cue to leave, but walking back down the hallway he realized that what he was helping wasn't real. The person he was following orders from, was following orders from something that wasn't even human. Dragon didn't even sound human either. This guy he was working for didn't want Skye because he was his daughter. He wanted Skye because she was going to help him break some curse; he probably could care less that she was his daughter, if that were even true.

Ward now knew what he had to do.

**I wrote this in my science class today, gosh I have a science exam on the 18****th**** and I haven't even started studying. But writing fan-fiction is so much fun, I'm like really loving it (which is why this chapter is longer). Anyway, the chapter was a bit darker today; Raina's dead (sorry for people who liked her) got to semi meet 'thy lordship', or hear his voice anyway. Sorry the rest of the team wasn't in it much, kind of having a mental block on how to get them back into the story more, but knowing me I'll come up with an idea well writing. **

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12- Should I be Scared?

**Chapter 12**

"I wasn't able to locate anything from the bill, besides the fact it was manufactured in Texas." Simmons tells Coulson. Coulson bites his lip.

"Keep looking." Coulson orders Simmons. "We need to find Skye" Coulson leaves the room, he hadn't had a moments rest since the moment he'd realized Skye had been taken. The rest of the team hadn't had much rest either, well besides Fitz who could barely remember Skye. He was actually getting great sleeps, and having his memory coming back in portions.

Fitz walks in the room. "Hey Jemma," he says in his British accent.

"Fitz, you're up." Simmons smiles. "You remember anything else?"

"Actually yeah, I remember more about the Skye girl. She betrayed us." Fitz tells Jemma. "I mean we'd been through so much." Jemma smiles remembering the time Skye had helped her boyfriend Miles, and somewhat betrayed Shield. Though she earned her place again after saving Coulson and then she got shot, and almost died. "So are you still researching the Gh-325?"

"Fitz, were not researching the Gh-325 right now, were looking for Skye. And don't call it that, remember the code word." Fitz goes a bit pale.

"Oh right, sorry. I just can't keep track of what's a memory and what's real." Simmons frowns. "Oh Jemma don't give me that face." Simmons shakes her head back and forth.

"It's just, I can't help but hate the fact that your memories are all like this. I mean if I had let you take the breath." Simmons holds her hand over her mouth to keep from trying.

"Jemma, it's okay. My memories are coming back, I'm remembering." Fitz smiles. "Be happy, things are going to be normal again." Fitz takes a hold of Jemma and wraps her in a hug. "I don't remember what happened, or how I ended up this way. But I'm alive because of you." Simmons tries to say no, but from the embrace Fitz just holds Simmons tighter.

"Fitz I didn't do anything."

"You kept living on, and believed in me. Simmons I remember everything from the academy, all our adventures together. All I'm missing is just a few months, and even those are coming back." Fitz lets Simmons go and looks her in the eye. "I'm fine." Simmons nods, and embraces Fitz again. Simmons didn't want to let Fitz go, her feelings just felt as if they couldn't be contained anymore.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Skye feels incredibly weak when she opens her eyes. Her body felt so tired, that she wasn't even sure if she'd slept for as long as she thought. Skye blinks her eyes a couple of times, trying to sit up but the energy was difficult to find. Holding her head to keep herself steady, she looks around at her surroundings. For some reason she wasn't in the same room as she had woken up in yesterday. This one was smaller, and had an actual window. Skye move her legs from out of the covers. She was in a smaller less convertible bed now, one with rock hard pillows and a weird smelling quilt. Skye blinks a few times unsure of what happened.

"You're awake?" Skye turns; Grant Ward is sitting on a chair across from her bed. Skye slides back in fear; the fast movement causes her more dizziness.

"Ward." Skye delivers with hate. Ward doesn't seem surprised by her actions.

"You don't have to be afraid Skye. I took you away." Skye raises an eyebrow.

"You took me away?" Skye clears up. "Weren't you the one to kidnap me?"

"Look I'm sorry about that Skye, I really am. I'm sorry about everything, I had all this hate inside of me, but whenever I'm with you, and you're really here in front of me I feel something. I feel like I need to care, not just follow orders like a lap dog."

"You broke out of prison."

"Raina broke me out, and I just followed. The only thing I wanted Skye was to see you again." Skye bites her lip, sliding further back on the bed, farthest she can be from Ward.

"Where is she, after what happened yesterday—"

"She's dead Skye." Skye tilts her head, not sure if she heard Ward right.

"What?"

"Yesterday a man killed her, or I'm not even sure if he was a man." Ward shakes his head at the memory of his voice. "He was going to use you Skye, use you like a puppet. I couldn't let him do that, at first I thought his intentions were true…." Ward remembers thinking that this man really just wanted Skye because she was his daughter. "I was wrong."

Skye doesn't respond, she sits and looks at Ward as if he's crazy. "Why does he want me? And how can I even trust you?" Ward bits his tongue, unsure he knows the answer to both the questions.

"I don't know why he wants you Skye, but his intentions are not in your interest." Ward twiddles his thumbs in the chair he was sitting. "I didn't want to let him take you; I wanted you all to myself." Skye feels a bit petrified where this was going. Ward was stronger than her, if he wanted to hurt her he could. Skye didn't want to be in that situation. "Skye please just let the two of us be together, I want you to be safe and I don't think the team can protect you on their own. With me, we could have a semi normal life."

"Normal life?" Skye repeats, to make sure she heard him right.

"Yes, I have safe houses all around the world, and storage units with fake identities, contacts and cash. We could easily hide from everyone we ever knew." Skye notices the lamp on the table behind Ward, coming up with a plan in her head. "We could start over, both of us Skye. This man who wants you couldn't find you; the team wouldn't have to find you. That way you wouldn't have to have them finding out your secret."

"My secret." Skye mumbles. "And what's that."

"That you're a 0-8-4, and probably not even human. But that's okay, I don't care that you're not human. Skye for these past few months I haven't cared what happens to me. I just want to be with you." Skye pushes off the bed, putting her bare feet on the carpet, facing away from Ward. She had to keep a straight face. She had to get out of this before Ward did something he might …. or might not regret.

"Why me?" Skye asks to buy time, turning around to face him and standing up.

"I don't know Skye, I ask myself that every day. But it has to be you." Skye takes a few more steps forward, refusing to be afraid of Ward.

"But if I ran away with you, what would the team think." Skye takes a few more steps forward, now only about two feet away from Ward.

"When they find out your parents are the monsters that destroyed the village, it won't matter." This shocks Skye, and she can't take another step forward. Her parents were the monsters that attacked the Chinese village? Skye takes a deep breath, she couldn't lose focus.

"Are you saying the team will hate me after they find out I'm a 0-8-4" Skye now stands only a foot in front of Ward.

"They will, they'll be scared of you. But I would never be scared of you Skye." Skye bends over, bringing her lips close to Ward.

"But… I still don't know if I can trust you." Skye leans in her lips inches away from Ward. Closing her eyes she bends further and kisses Ward, who lets his hands immediately go to the back of her head. Skye puts one hand behind the back of Ward's head before grabbing the lamp stationed behind Ward. She hits him on the back of his head. Ward drops, but by the loud 'ow' he screamed Skye guessed she hadn't hit him hard enough. Skye doesn't have time to think about that now. She runs for the door, undoing the locks done up on it. Ward was beginning to get up behind her, Skye could tell, but she had to run.

Getting the door unlocked Skye begins her escape attempt down the hall, taking corner after corner to make sure she isn't noticed. Running outside, she has no idea where she's been taken but can tell that it's somewhere in China by all the writing, maybe some motel. Skye see's Ward behind her. "Skye!" He yells, bringing back the deja-vu from that time she escaped him in Los Angeles.

Skye keeps running, straight down the street and as far away as she can go. Skye was dizzy but she couldn't let herself be caught by Ward. Skye runs down an alley, already out of breath and barely able to tell which way was up. The blood Raina had taken wasn't giving Skye an energy boost. It was making her the easiest target to catch in the world. Coming to a dead end in the alley, Skye fears that Ward knows which way she turned.

"Psst, over here." A young girl says from a door near Skye. Not having many options, Skye goes to where the voice is and heads inside the door where the girl was calling. Skye hoped that this fate was better than being in Ward's hands.

**Woah, I finished another chapter in one day! Anyway I'm sorry for people that want Ward's redemption, but I think it will take a bit longer for him to be redeemed. I'm not sure where it's going to go, but I have ideas. If you want to think of Ward being evil (well you know still not in the right place) or nice here; it's up to you. Anyway the next chapters a mystery, so enjoy this one! REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13- Special People

**Chapter 13**

Dragon walks into the room, scared of what thy lordships reaction is going to be. He knew it wouldn't be a happy one. "Thy lordship." He goes to one knee, not daring to look him in the face. "The man Ward, he has escaped with the girl." Dragon hears a growl come from thy lordships direction.

"_How could this happen_?"

"I'm not sure; he has this obsession with her so I thought he'd be useful."

"_Without the girl, how can we change the world? Change us to who we truly are_!" the man loudly shouts. He stands up; from Dragon's distance he could catch the back of the man's head. "_I need my daughter Dragon, or you know the fate that shall fall upon all of us_." Blood drips from the man's hands; Dragon remembers his attempt at gaining his power back. "_How can I do anything like this?_" More blood drips. "_She is the key, and that's why we need her_. _Last night I could feel my true being returning with her blood, imagine when I meet her." _

"I understand thy lordship; I will make sure we get her back at once." Dragon bows his head one more time before leaving.

"_Dragon._" The man calls back in his creepy voice. "_If you prove yourself, I'll allow you to use my real name once again._" Dragon felt a swell of joy come to him.

"Yes thy lordship!" He says in marvel. He needed a plan to get Skye back, and this time he wouldn't let her escape. Raina had been too nice and wasn't seeing the reality in thing and Ward cared too much that's why he had most likely helped the girl escape. Dragon was different; he was willing to burn to get his way. He always got his way, whether it be money to bribe, or hostage to obtain Dragon got it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Skye comes inside the building from where the little girl had called out to her. Skye was feeling incredibly weak, but after coming inside an actual building and sitting down she felt better. The little girl looked to be only nine or ten, with long black hair and a nice olive skin tone. "I'm sorry you were captured." She says, handing Skye a bottle of water. "We are supposed to protect people like you." Skye takes a seat on the ground, the girl doing the same.

"People like me?" The girl nods.

"Shield was doing a pretty good job before everything collapsed, but they didn't know about all of them. Us, we do."

"All of what?" Skye asks, while taking a sip of the water. The liquid felt nice on her throat, and her vision instantly began to clear up.

"Special people." The girl mumbles. Skye eyes grow a bit bigger. "My team mate and I were assigned to you, but we haven't done a very good job. We're forgetting our mission."

"And I'm this mission." The girl nods. "Well I'm Skye, if you didn't already know that." Skye brings out her hand.

"I'm Savanah." Savanah shakes Skye's hand.

"You seem a bit young to have a mission." Skye tells her, as she finally feels as if she's regaining a bit of her energy.

"I'm not; with Shield gone our organization needs to be at every corner protecting people like you. And with the Index out there for the world to see, Hydra's after quite a few of you."

"Wait I'm on the Index!" Skye says in shock. Savanah shakes her head.

"No you weren't, we kept you off it. The Index is only about 50% of the special people. They leave out the people who aren't special yet." Skye didn't quite understand everything, but she nods her head anyway to learn more.

"Am I someone who isn't special yet?" Savanah shook her head. "I'm special now." She nods. "How?" she shrugs. "At least tell me how you found me?" She shrugs again. "Can I at least know if we're safe here?" Savanah nods her head. Standing up she takes Skye's hand.

"Follow me, you can sleep here for the night." Standing up an instant rush of black dots coats Skye's vision, it takes her a minute to regain her ground but Savanah is already dragging Skye off. Going up a set of stairs, Savanah unlocks multiple doors, along with relocking them till her and Skye are in a small bedroom with two beds. "Sleep here; I'll give you a phone to call your team in the morning."

Without question Skye gets on the bed, absolutely exhausted even though she'd only been up for an hour or two. But as her head hits the pillow she's asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Coulson I've got a hit!" Fitz wakes Coulson asleep on the couch sitting up.

"You've found Skye!" Coulson asks in a daze from being half asleep, half dreaming. Fitz nods, still out of breath. Coulson feels a great sense of relief.

"Well I didn't find Skye at first, I found Ward, due to a warning pointed out by the police in China, someone spotted him. So then checking the video feed around the area he was caught I found this." Fitz shows Coulson the clip.

"We better wake the rest of team." After about fifteen minutes May, Triplett and Simmons were gathered around Fitz's laptop. Fitz begins to explain how he found Ward.

"So after looking at the footage in this area I was able to find footage at this local motel." Fitz presses the play button on the clip. The footage shows Ward carrying an unconscious Skye towards the motel building.

"When was this shot?" May asks.

"About seven hours ago, at around 8pm."

"So why aren't we heading to the motel now, if we can catch them—"Simmons began.

"Jemma let me finish the tape." Fitz fast forwards the tape to about two hours ago. The scene shows a clip of Skye running away. About twenty seconds later Ward is shown running after her. Fitz closes the laptop.

"We need to head to this area right now; we need to catch them now." Coulson informs the team.

"Coulson's right, this might be our chance to save Skye." Triplett says, trying to motivate the team.

"Just one question." May says. "Why would Ward bring Skye to this location now, when he obviously is smarter than that? Not to mention she didn't looked tied up or anything, so he wasn't trying to keep her captive that well. Skye's been missing for about two days now, so why did it take Ward this long to bring her to a remote random motel?"

"So you're saying it could be a trap." Simmons asks.

"No it doesn't look like a trap." Trip guesses. "It's almost as if Ward was the one who had helped Skye escape."

"But why would Ward capture Skye, just to let her escape after?" Simmons wonders.

"Look we don't know the situation, but right now our priority is Skye. We bring her back safely, and while we're at it hopefully capture Ward and return his sorry ass to jail." Coulson lays this out for the team. "Let's head to the location now, and bring Skye back."

"Shouldn't be hard sir, the location is only about an hour drive from where we are now."

"Then let's get moving."

**Sorry if this was a boring chapter, I had a bit of writers block yesterday and only wrote like two sentences. But I finished it today, since it's Friday! And I have a whole weekend to study for my science exam, along with (hopefully) write another two chapters. Review guys! **


	14. Chapter 14- Are Friends Family?

**Chapter 14 **

Skye woke up in the morning feeling a lot better—though terribly hungry and still pretty weak. But it felt nice to wake up in the same bed she fell asleep in the night before. On the counter Savanah had left Skye what looked like a granola bar and a bottle of water. Skye ate the bar and drank the water much faster than she should of. "Savanah!" Skye calls, but the girl doesn't answer. Skye finds a note on the table.

_ Your team's coming, my teammate let me know that their on their way. I'll most likely see you again soon. The answers you are looking for about yourself are found off the coast of Washington State, a man named Pablo lives there who might be able to answer your questions. Good luck!_

- _Savanah _

The note was brief and a bit confusing, but now that Skye knew her team was on the way she instantly felt better. Now that it was light out Skye could make out the interior of the place she was in. The room was mostly old and creepy looking, with spider webs on the celling. The mattress Skye slept on left a dent in her neck, but other than that the conditions were fine. Better than being in Ward or Raina's hands.

Looking around the place for a bathroom, Skye finds one with some clothes and a towel laid out for her. Taking a rather cold shower, Skye still feels the germs wash away from her body. After getting dressed, Skye knew her best option was to look for an internet café of some sort to contact the team. Hopefully Ward wasn't to close, or Skye might have a whole new set of problems.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Coulson and May arrive at the location where the last spotting of Ward had been. "Triplett, Simmons." May calls over the com. "If you spot either one of them, let us know right away."

"Were on it sir!" Triplett says over the com.

"Do you really think will find her?" May asks Coulson.

"Skye's smart May, I'm sure she's safe and out of Ward's reach." May nods, still not completely sure on everything. May hadn't seen Coulson draw on the walls for the last few days, May guessed the reason was because he hadn't slept the last two nights, but the thought of Coulson going crazy was freaking May out. She was scared of what might become of Coulson in the future, when things began to return to normal. But May knew normal seemed way to far from here. "Up there." Coulson points." If Ward's trying to get away he'll need a fake passport."

"So he'll come here?"

"Mr. Yao runs parts of the black market here in this area of China. To get out quickly he'd come here."

"I thought we were looking for Skye?" May recalls. Coulson looks at May with an irritated expression.

"We are, but right now this is our only lead." Coulson bites his lip. "I'm sorry." He says after a few short seconds. "It's just—"

"You're worried, we all are." May touches Coulson's back, and Coulson takes hold of May's hand for reassurance. Her grip tightens when she spots a figure walking out of the shop they were staking. Coming from behind May doesn't even attempt to conceal her presence in front of Ward. Ward spots her, and takes out in an instant run.

May chases after him while Coulson readies the ICER. Taking a short cut May explains over the com where Ward is headed. "Going your way." She repeats to Coulson.

"On it." Coulson stands behind the corner, ready to intercept Ward. Ward rounds the corner, looking behind himself to see if he got away. Coulson shoots the ICER at him, knocking him unconscious. May follows up from behind, looking at the unconscious body. "Looks like we caught the rat."

"It was too easy" May remarks. "I think he wanted to get caught, he doesn't even seem to be carrying fake ID." May searches his pockets.

"Will figure out why after interrogating him on the plane." Coulson turns on his com to check with the rest of his team. "Simmons, Triplett?"

"We found her sir? Well Fitz did from back at the bus." Simmons details over. "She's at an internet café a block away from here, were heading there now." Coulson felt this huge weight be lifted off his chest. They had found her, they had found her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Skye enters the café which she found a few blocks away from the abandon building she stayed in last night. People look at her oddly, but she doesn't stand that out of place. Finding a computer near the wall Skye begins hacking her way on the system to change the language from Chinese to English. About to send the cry for help message she felt a man tap her on the shoulder. "Excuse me?" He asks in English, Skye looks at the man. He didn't look Chinese, and he definitely sounded English. "I work for someone who very much wants to meet you." Skye tenses up. "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to try and hurt you or take you by force."

"Who are you?" Skye asks.

"My names Dragon." Skye raises an eyebrow.

"Dragon, like the fire breathing kind." Dragon laughs, in a sort of evil joking way.

"Well it's obviously not my real name; I discarded that a long time ago. Just like you Skye." Skye bites her lip. "But I can help give it back. Your father can help give it back." Skye's jaw drops and her eyes go wide open.

"My fa-a-ther." Skye was in complete shock. She had a father who was alive? But why now? Why was this man approaching her now?

"I work for your father, and he very much wants to meet you Skye. He would have contacted you sooner but he thought you were dead." Dragon lies easily to Skye, who is so blinded by the thought of a real father that she doesn't see through any of this.

"Ward said something to me last night. He told me that my parents were monsters, who destroyed a Chinese village. Is this true?" Dragon bites his tongue, irritated he has to come up with an excuse to cover Ward's mistake.

"It may sound bad, but that village wasn't what it seems. You need to know the full story to understand everything your parents did to try and save you." Dragon thinks this sounds convincing enough. "Skye you should come with me, and meet the man who thought you were dead for so many long years." Skye looks at the computer screen. This was her chance, to call the team and go back to being with her family. Or she could go with this man, and meet her actual blood related family. Skye really wanted to go with the latter. But Coulson, Simmons, everyone; they must have been so worried.

"I don't know." Skye mumbles. "I want to meet my father; I've wanted to meet my birth parents for so long. It's just my friends, my team I need to go back to them." Dragon didn't like where this situation was going, but he had already prepared for mostly every scenario.

"I understand, but I know you'll eventually want to meet him." Dragon takes out a napkin off a table making it seem random, but he had already prepared the napkin with a tracking device. Dragon takes a pen out of his pocket, writing down a phone number for Skye to call. Dragon hands over the napkin. The amount of technology in that thing could probably fly a man to the moon. "Call me when you're ready." Dragon says. "And my client, your father would prefer to keep things private. He's different from the rest of us."

Dragon begins making his way out of the internet café. He had to be patient and abide his time. He couldn't rush this, kidnapping Skye now would be a mistake. This was an art he needed to play at it. If Skye came of her own free will it'd make everything so much more easy.

Skye looks at the number Dragon had given her. Skye was an 0-8-4, did that mean her father was to? Or did her father actually know what she was. Skye wanted to run after Dragon, but she knew it wasn't the time. After she got back on the plane she'd call him. Skye turns back to the computer screen to send an email out to her team. Skye hears her name being shouted across the room as soon as she turns.

"Skye!" The scientist shouts in so much relief she could have fainted. Skye turns back to look at the front door to the internet café.

"Simmons." Skye mumbles, finding hard to believe she was right there. Getting out of the chair Skye rushes over and hugs Simmons. Triplett comes in from behind, after the water works begin from each girl.

"Hey girl looks like you survived your first kidnapping." Skye smiles at Triplett's joke attempt to ease the situation.

"To bad I don't think it's my first." Skye jokes hugging Triplett. Simmons joins in again and the three hug while Skye lets the tears fall. After the hug Simmons immediately goes for Skye's forehead checking her temperature.

"You're not hurt are you; oh please tell me Ward didn't do anything to you." Skye shakes her head.

"No I'm fine, they didn't hurt me." Simmons didn't trust Skye's answer by how pale her face was looking.

"They?" Triplett wonders.

"It's a long story." Skye laughs, somehow still completely exhausted. Simmons hugs Skye again.

"I'm so happy your safe, Fitz and I were so worried." Simmons lets go of Skye. "Oh and great news, Fitz has begun regaining his memory." Skye smiles.

"Oh my gosh Simmons that's such great news."

"I hate to ruin the reunion, but I think we should get out of here and back to the bus." Skye nods not wanting anything more then to go home. She only had been gone for about three days, but she really did want to come back home to the bus. Because that was where her real home is.

**The end! **

**Just kidding, hope I didn't scare anyone. Anyway next chapter will have Ward's interrogation, and will learn a secret about Triplett! Skye also thinks Dragon's a good (well not good, but not exactly evil) guy, since she doesn't know her father was behind the kidnapping the first time. Anyway REVIEW! **

**Oh and also tell me which pairing you want more of, because I can actually work with all three pairings right now of Philinda, FitzSimmons and Skyeward, so which do you want more of! Tell me in a review! **


	15. Chapter 15- Caring

**Chapter 15**

Coulson and May had already arrived back at the plane before Triplett, Simmons and most importantly Skye showed up. The two of them plus Fitz were so happy when they saw Skye walk through the hanger doors. Hugging her and shedding her with love, Skye couldn't help but be grateful for the family she had.

"I was so worried." Coulson mumbles while embracing Skye. "I was so worried we wouldn't find you." Skye shook her head.

"I knew you would save me, but …" Skye takes hold of her head, and Coulson has to steady her.

"Don't tell me your concussions still is acting up." Skye shakes her head.

"No it's not that it's just feeling really tired, that's all." Skye didn't want to tell the team about the blood Raina took from her. In fact the whole experience Skye just sort of wanted to keep private, from start to finish. But Skye knew some of it was going to have to come out.

"Simmons." Coulson calls over, who had been talking to Fitz over in the corner. "Do a full check up on Skye."

"Look Coulson I'm fine." Skye protests. "Just let me get a little sleep and I'll feel better I promise." Simmons takes Skye by the arm.

"It'll only take a second." Fitz follows after them.

"Skye it's great to finally see you again." Fitz smiles. "I'm remembering stuff now. Currently I have my memory back up from when we all went to the academy on that mission." Skye frowns. That mission hadn't exactly been her favorite. In fact the thing that that mission reminded Skye of was when Coulson gave her the news about herself being an 0-8-4.

"Sit on the table Skye; this will only take a moment." Simmons hooks up a few machines and grabs a needle from the counter. Simmons is about to take some of Skye's blood but Skye flinches. Skye brings her arm back. "Skye I just want to take a blood sample to make sure you're okay."

"I'm good thanks, actually I'm fine." Skye un-tapes the things that had been stuck to her skin. "I just need rest." A noise erupts from the monitor, and Fitz comes over to the computer screen.

"Skye where's the injury." Simmons mumbles. "Did Ward hurt you?"

"No!" Skye corrects. "I didn't get hurt."

"But Skye these tests show that the amount of iron in your body has been reduced by quite a lot. And at the moment you have anemia from not enough red blood cells being produced in your body. If blood loss from an injury didn't cause this then what did?" Skye feels the spot on her arm where Raina had drained the blood. Skye didn't want to worry the team anymore then she had to.

"They needed my blood for some reason." Skye mumbles.

"Who are they Skye?" Simmons asks concerned. Skye shakes her head.

"I don't know, it was Raina, but Ward said Raina's dead, and she was working for someone else so was Ward I just don't know who." Skye covers her eyes with her hands.

"I'm sorry Skye I shouldn't be pushing you like this. Triplett!" Simmons calls, to the agent already making his way down the stairs. "Take Skye to her bunk so she can sleep, she must be exhausted."

"I'm on it." Triplett grabs Skye's shoulder and pushes her forward.

"I'm fine." She mumbles, now looking more tired. Simmons does a small smile, just so happy they found Skye. Trip begins taking Skye up the stairs to her bunk; she probably was in great need of her real bed for once.

"Oh Fitz I'm so glad we have her back." Fitz nods, happy he can finally remember the team mate he was getting back. "Thanks for the tip by the way, about the internet café." Fitz raises an eyebrow.

"What tip?"

"Didn't you tell Triplett that Skye was at the internet café?"

"I never said anything; I was actually scanning the area in the hopes of finding her." Simmons raises her eyebrow.

"Well that's weird, Triplett got a call on the com, and if it wasn't from you….." Simmons shook her head not wanting to believe anything yet. Fitz could have just forgotten, his memory wasn't that reliable at the moment. Or maybe Coulson told him, or May. But even Simmons knew that didn't make a whole lot of sense. They found Skye, that's all that mattered; they didn't need another reason to distrust the team.

Fitz was working away on his tablet, doing some sort of research. "Fitz what are you looking at?"

"The Gh-32.. I mean the monkey stuff." He corrects himself. "When I had amnesia—well I still do, but you said you wanted to keep researching it." Simmons smiles, Fitz was just the perfect guy. He didn't even remember about the Gh-325 and he was researching it for Simmons, so they could feel like a team. Simmons moves her hand to Fitz on the tablet.

"You don't have to worry about that now." Simmons presses the off button. "Why don't we go watch a movie together just the two of us, now that Skye's back I feel we can relax." Fitz places the tablet on the table.

"Sure, just the two of us together." The two leave, and Fitz could feel the feelings he has for Jemma surfacing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Coulson comes into the cage, he hadn't told Skye that they'd captured Ward and Coulson wasn't sure if that be the right decision anyway. Ward was handcuffed to the table and May was watching him like a hawk. "Ward so nice for the reunion." Ward doesn't answer. "I see your chatty today, but you might as well talk." He doesn't answer to Coulson.

"There's no point being silent, you almost seemed to be begging to get caught." Ward looks away from May and Coulson. "What's up with this Ward, first you capture Skye and it takes you two days to get to a hotel an hour away from where you took her. Why? Not to mention you made capturing you way to easy, there has to be a reason." May tries to get answers on.

"She wouldn't listen." He mumbles. May bangs her fist on the table. "Skye wouldn't listen!" He shouts.

"Care to explain." May inputs.

"Look I don't care about anyone on this plane." Ward says boldly. "None of you!" He shakes his hands against the restraints. "Except Skye."

"So why kidnap her?" Coulson interrogates. "If not for your personal needs and psychopathic fantasies." Ward bites the edge of his lip.

"I was working for someone." He tells Coulson and May of his own free will.

"Working for who?"

"A man, I never met him really. I mean I saw the back of his head but that was about it. I mostly worked with Raina and a man named Dragon." Coulson and May look at each other. They remember the man Dragon who almost blew them up and tried to sell Skye off like some object.

"Well Dragon offered to sell Skye to us for money." May spits. "That's the kind of people you were working for." Ward eyes go a bit bigger, as he swears under his breath.

"I didn't know that. That's why I took her back." Ward explains. "At first I thought the man who wanted Skye wanted her for a …. valuable reason." He stumbles. "But after I realized his intentions weren't for her benefit I took her away."

"So you kidnap Skye, and then save her. What an anti-hero you're turning out to be." May rolls her eyes.

"Look from the very beginning I've cared about Skye!" He shouts. "I thought I needed her to be mine, I thought I needed her like a possession. But after taking her I realized I was wrong." Ward thinks back to the memory in the hotel. "I want Skye to be safe and live a normal life." Coulson tries hard not to laugh at this one.

"And you could offer that to her." Ward nods his head.

"Two people are easier to hide then six."

"For what possible reason Ward would there be a good reason to kidnap Skye for someone else. Obviously anyone who wants her wouldn't have a good reason for kidnapping a person." Ward shakes his head in frustration to May's statement.

"You don't understand when Raina took me out of prison and brought me to Dragon I thought on multiple times if I was doing the right thing." Ward stays silent for a second. "I really just want her to be safe now, Coulson you have no idea about these feelings I have. I don't know what to do with them they won't go away." Ward looks almost sad as he talks. "I want Skye to be safe, and for some reason I thought that was his goal to."

"But who Ward! Who!?"

"Her father!" He finally shots. "I was helping return Skye home to her father."

**Shorter chapter sort of, thanks for all the reviews guys, keeps me motivated! Now I didn't add much FitzSimmons, but I have plans so make sure to keep reading the next few (possibly more knowing my writing, takes a while for me to get to the point XD) Now I want to know how many people want Ward redeemed? Because really I could go either way right now, I'm leaning towards redeemed and SkyeWard stuff, but not entirely sure yet…**

**REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16- Turns can Twist

**Chapter 16**

Skye woke in her bed, loving the feeling of being on her own bunk again. Skye had never really had great beds in her life, the foster system didn't really provide good beds, and neither was her van comfortable to sleep in. So having been on the bus for about six months now, she really had gotten the feel for the bed her bunk had to offer.

Finding some pills on the table next to her with some water Skye drinks them happily, Simmons had most likely put them there she guessed. She eyes the number the man Dragon had given her. Skye didn't quite know what to do, maybe telling Coulson was the best option. Skye walks out of her bunk, heading over to the living area she spots Fitz and Simmons cuddled up to each other. Fitz was asleep on Simmons shoulder. Skye smiles to herself, thinking how cute the pair looks together. Skye's about to walk away when Simmons spots her.

"Skye." Simmons whisper yells, as not to wake Fitz.

"You took the iron supplements I put by your bed right?" Skye nods. "Good they should make you feel better, help you fell less weak." Skye gives a thumbs up signal wanting to let the two be. Heading downstairs to the lab area, Skye wants to go on a mission for Coulson. She needed to talk to him, about the people who kidnapped her and what the man Dragon had told her. Coulson was the person Skye trusted the most on this plane, and she wanted to tell him all she could.

"Hey Trip." Skye says, seeing Trip working on what looks like the black car. "You know where Coulson is?"

"Ah yeah I think he's in the cage, or probably his office by now." Skye raises her eyebrow.

"The cage, why?" Trip laughs as he wipes his head with a grease covered hand.

"You know to interrogate Ward." Skye just stands there for a second, not sure if she'd heard Trip right.

"Ward's here?" Skye has to confirm.

"Yeah, Coulson captured him about the same time we got you." Skye has to leave she couldn't handle this information. Ward was on the plane, had Coulson just not mentioned this to her. Skye heads to Coulson's office. Slamming the door open Coulson barely looks surprised to see her.

"Skye perfect timing, Triplett informs me that we have some business on the west coast. You were mumbling something about a Pablo." Skye bites her lip. She must have been pretty out of it when Triplett brought her to her bunk. "I also want to know about what happened to you while you were gone." Skye stomps her foot.

"Wards on the plane!" Coulson sighs. "Did you just forget to tell me?"

"You were asleep and so tired when you got on the bus. I couldn't burden you with the intel."

"You should have told me first thing!" Sky protests, holding her arms in a way of safety.

"Did Ward do something to you Skye?" Skye shook her head in disgust.

"No! He didn't. It's just he's not normal, and I don't want him on this plane."

"Well believe it or not Skye, but Ward actually seems to have a common goal with us right now." Coulson lays over for Skye.

"What common goal could that be?" Skye asks. "There's nothing he wants that we want."

"He wants to keep you safe Skye. And I do to." Coulson rubs his neck. "Skye he told me some things about why you were captured. You're not normal Skye, you're a 0-8-4 and people may be after you." Skye holds her breath, almost feeling as if Coulson was resenting her. Skye bites her tongue knowing that's not true. "I don't want the situation that happened a couple of days ago to happen again."

"It won't happen after we send Ward back to jail!" Skye shouts. "Send him away from here; just don't let him be on this plane!" Skye marches out of the room, she couldn't deal with this she just couldn't. Feelings were rising in her chest that she wasn't supposed to have. She wasn't supposed to be feeling the feelings she was feeling. Ward was a psychopath and Skye couldn't forget that. Skye stands outside the cage room door, inside was Ward and outside was Skye. Skye wanted answers. She opens the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Triplett watches Skye head back upstairs. Making sure the coast is clear Triplett takes out his secure cellphone. He dials the number. "Savanah." Triplett says to the girl on the other end.

"Trip." The girl responds over the phone. "Is the girl safe?"

"Yeah, she made it safely back." Triplett hears the girl sigh.

"Good, were supposed to protect people like her on the index Trip, and Skye is an extra special case." Trip moves closer behind the car. "If Skye's taken by her father the index is going to grow a lot larger then I'd like, and I really hope that that's not the case."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure to start doing my job Savanah."

"You better, you've let her be kidnapped twice by the same man Antoine, twice. You're not doing your job very well."

"Well it's not my fault." Triplett protests over the line. "Look I signed up to be a shield agent, this work with you is more of a side thing."

"Shields gone Trip you're out of work, so this is your full time position." Savanah sighs. "Don't let the girl out of your sight, and make sure to bring her to Pablo. We can't mess with this weird world she's apart of but he can. He can tell her what she is, so she doesn't let the situation happen." Triplett hears a noise coming from the stairs. He hangs up the phone cutting Savanah off.

"Hello." He asks to no one. Not a single person answers. Trip puts the phone in his pocket knowing that the time he called wasn't the best idea, but he needed to inform Savanah of Skye's safety. Or she may have rung him when the whole team was present. Trip didn't like working with Savanah and the other people in his 'side job', but he wanted to protect the greater good. Shield was always going to accept him; they had to considering he was a legacy. But _this one_, he had to earn his spot. Triplett goes back to working on the car, knowing he'll have to do a better job looking out for Skye.

May stands by the corner of the air craft, coming from the cockpit. She was quiet, she was the cavalry so of course she was quiet. So Triplett hadn't even noticed her presence when he dialed the phone number. May walks back to the cockpit, knowing she'll have to keep an eye on two double agents from now on. Looks like Triplett was following in Ward's footsteps to well.

**Pretty short chapter, but considering I wasn't inspired I think I did pretty well. Review! **


	17. Chapter 17- Trust means Trusted

**Chapter 17**

Fitz and Simmons were curled up on the couch. Simmons liked the feeling of having Fitz on her shoulder; it was a part of her that could never leave. After Fitz lost his memory, Simmons didn't know if she'd be able to handle not having Fitz remember her. It was painful and hard, and Simmons was so grateful and thanking God every day for Fitz to be regaining his memory. Simmons loved Fitz, and now she realized that it was possibly more than the friendship she once thought.

Fitz stirs on Simmons shoulder. "Morning sleepy head." Simmons greets. Fitz rubs his eyes.

"Morning…. when I fall asleep?" Fitz takes his head off Simmons shoulder and Simmons feels as if a toy has been snatched away from her.

"Half way through the movie, we've both had a long day so I'm not surprised." Fitz stretches his arms in the air, yawning. "Do you remember anything else?" Simmons asks.

"Yeah actually, I remember up to our mission in Italy." Fitz scratches his head. Simmons and the rest of the team did not have fond memories of Italy.

"Fitz do you remember how the mission ends, because at the end of it…" Simmons doesn't finish. "What exactly do you remember so far from the mission?"

"Well my newest memory is me and Skye in the luggage cart of a train, setting up communications to watch a package being delivered by cybertech." Fitz scratches the bottom of his chin. "What were me and Skye talking about…."

"Fitz don't try to remember more, trust me you should be thankful right now the memory is forgotten." Fitz didn't seem to be paying attention to Simmons words.

"I remember!" He shouts with joy. "Skye and I were having a conversation about 0-8-4's, and how no human 0-8-4's were ever found, and how I'd hate to meet the guy. Jemma isn't this great, my memories coming back in detail." Simmons smiles, sadness and job in the emotion all at once.

"That's great Fitz." Simmons goes in for a hug, and Fitz hugs her back.

"I'll remember everything Jemma, so everything can go back to normal again." Simmons didn't know if that'd be possible.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Skye opens the door to the cage, Ward sitting there almost in a sleep like trance. When he hears the door open though, his eyes jump open like a bear eating its prey. Of course his eyes immediately went soft when he knew it was Skye.

"I told Coulson and May everything they needed to know, I'm guessing they didn't tell you." Skye takes an I-pad out that she'd been holding and presses a few buttons.

"I just disabled the video feed to this room, right now it's just you and me." Skye puts the I-pad on the table. "Do you mind telling me the explanation to everything?" Ward doesn't meet Skye's eyes. He didn't want to hurt her; he didn't want to give her the bad news about her father being a monster. He wanted to keep Skye safe, with ignorance.

"Ask Coulson."

"But I'm asking you." Skye protests. "You kidnapped me, and then took me away from Raina, not to mention what do they plan to do with my blood? Ward I want answers I deserve answers!" Skye bangs her fist on the table. Ward doesn't answer Skye's question. "Why do they want me Ward? Why take me? Anyone else, I've been through enough torture growing up. I don't need some psycho organization after me because of a stupid idea I'm some 0-8-4"

"Skye you should go." Ward's eyes plead with Skye. "I gave you the option to go with me and be safe, now he might find you Skye and I don't want that. I want to protect you!" Skye had thought Coulson had been lying about what Ward had said. He still could have been lying.

"So why!" Skye yells. "Why do you want to protect me now Ward! You're a Hyrdra agents, you betrayed me and this whole team. How can I ever forgive you after the awful things you've done." Skye grips her arms leaving nail dents. "I can't forgive you Ward, I refuse…." Skye tries to keep it together.

"Why does it sound like you're trying to convince yourself that?" Skye holds her mouth shut. "Skye I care about you and I want you to be safe. Coulson won't be able to protect you like I will. Once we land I can take you with me and we can go to a safe house. Together." Skye didn't even want to consider this option.

"I don't trust you Ward, not after how easily you follow others and hurt people." Skye's chest ached as she said these words. She wanted to forgive Ward, she wanted to trust him. But she knew she couldn't.

"I didn't do that because I wanted to! Skye I've made mistakes! But I want to change if it gives me a chance to be with you." Skye doesn't answer. "Even if I have to stay on this team and be everyone's friend, if it gives me a chance to be your friend I want to take it." Skye walks to the edge of the cage. She couldn't handle this right now.

"The team won't trust you."

"Well Coulson and May sure did." He admits. "Because I have nowhere to go, nothing left."

"What could you possibly tell May and Coulson that they'd believed?" Skye interjects. Ward breathes out.

"I don't feel like you'd believe the news from me, you already say you don't trust me, and this sort of thing is a big weight to drop on a person." Ward fidgets with the cuffs. "Have Coulson tell you, I don't want to hurt you anymore then I already have." Skye kicks the wall. She couldn't take talking to Ward any longer. Grabbing the I-pad off the table she storms to Coulson's office. Coulson seemed to busy away at something.

"I talked to Ward." Skye admits entering the room. Coulson finishes off writing a sentence on the laptop.

"That probably wasn't the best idea." Skye sits down in front of the desk. She trusted Coulson; he was one of the only. He reminded Skye of the father she never had. If Skye had a father she'd want one like him.

"Coulson, Ward tells me he told you something that he couldn't tell me himself." Coulson frowns. "Is this true?" Coulson closes the laptop case. He didn't want to tell Skye anything until he knew it was true. He really couldn't tell her anything. This life long search for her parents, if she found out that one was trying to kidnap her, and use her… she'd be crushed.

"Skye don't listen to Ward, it's not true." Coulson maintains eye contact. "Right now we need to focus on getting back to the playground. Then were going to sort things out." Skye bites her lip. "Head back to bed Skye, will wake you for breakfast in the morning." Skye left Coulson office her heart shattering.

Coulson had lied.

She didn't know how she knew, but her training and perception made her know Coulson was hiding something from her. Skye was supposed to trust Coulson; he was supposed to share everything with her. So why was he lying? Skye got back to her bunk and sat on the bed. She felt alone on a plane full of people. She kind of felt that no one could understand her. Skye picks up her cellphone and takes the napkin sitting on her bedside table. She dials the number.

"Hi Dragon, I think that I've waited long enough to meet him." Skye takes a deep breath. "So please make the arrangements, for me to meet my father."

**So sorry for not writing the past few days but exam on Wednesday, and yeah… Summer then though! Where I can work on this and maybe another fan-fic I have in mind. **

**Anyway I plan on having Ward going on a redeemed path, but maybe not as much SkyeWard as some people would like. I have a clear idea on how I want to end the story, and it's kind of hard to fit SkyeWard in it. FitzSimmons will be fitted in though! There so perfect together! I'm not ending it soon, but maybe another 15-25 chapters left. Could be longer though, who knows the future.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. Chapter 18- Betray is to Harsh of Word

**Chapter 18**

The team arrives back at the playground the next morning, May and Triplett do the honors of bringing Ward to private cell located on the base. They couldn't have the chance of Ward making off with the plane if he escaped. Skye seemed down coming off the plane, not bothering to answer any direct questions from anybody. Coulson guessed it was because of her talk with Ward earlier. At least Simmons and Fitz seemed happy. They were walking out hand in hand, which Coulson was happy about. After everyone had settled into the base and Ward was locked in the cell, Coulson knew it was time to interrogate him again. This time alone.

Coulson walks into the interrogation room, where Ward was being held. "You couldn't tell Skye." Coulson confirms. Ward stays motionless, sitting on the ground of the locked room.

"It's not my place."

"Well it sure isn't my place!" Coulson yells. "You were the one who worked for him; anything you say to her will just shove proof back in her face that you're a bad man!"

"You didn't tell her?" Ward asks. Coulson doesn't answer that. "You can't keep a secret like this from Skye Coulson!" Ward shouts. "I didn't want to hurt her anymore, but she deserves to know before any of this gets out of hand."

"Did you ever think this man wasn't her father Ward!" Coulson argues. "You never even saw his face, so how can you know? He could just want Skye because she's a 0-8-4, and be claiming to be her father to get her. We don't know the truth." Ward slams his fist on the ground.

"Well you should tell her anyway!" Ward voices. "Look I may not care about anyone on that team, but I love Skye." Ward stops, realizing where he was going with all this. "She's the only person on earth I don't want getting hurt, and hurting her by not telling her is a lot worse than just telling her the dang truth." Coulson sighs deeply; he's not sure how he was supposed to handle this. He was done talking to Ward. Coulson left the room. May was outside when he came out.

"For once I agree with the psychopath." May inputs. Coulson doesn't respond. "Look when we found out she was an 0-8-4, I told you not to tell her and look what happened. You told her anyway." Coulson stares at the ground. May takes his cheek so Coulson's facing him. "She wasn't traumatized; she handled it because she's an adult. You even told her about the alien goo in her body, and she acts normal Coulson. She'll be able to get over this." Coulson hesitates, but after a brief pause he knows May's right.

"I'll tell her."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After Coulson leaves, May looks back at Ward's prison cell. As much as she'd love to kick his ass some more, she knew she had other things to deal with. May heads to the cafeteria of the playground and finds Triplett talking to Koenig, the weird twin of Eric. They seemed to be having some weird conversation about call of duty. May could care less. "Agent Melinda May." Billy greets, Trip turns around and smiles with his joyous attitude.

"Agent Triplett." May says in her monotone voice. "There's something we need to discuss." Billy stares at the two with marveling eyes. "Alone." She repeats to Billy.

"Oh right, I'll just be getting back to work then." He leaves the room, and Triplett gives May a smile.

"So what do I owe the honor to speak to the cavalry, alone?" Trip laughs to himself in that weird happy attitude he always had. Frankly May found it annoying, but the rest of the team seemed to enjoy it.

"Don't call me that." May states.

"Yes ma'am." May already was annoyed by him.

"Drop the act Triplett." Trip frowns, unsure of what May was referring to. "That phone call yesterday, was a pretty dumb move."

"Look Agent May, I can explain that—"

"How you're just going to be another Grant Ward to this team. Trust me one crazy betraying psycho is enough." Triplett stands up to defend himself, but May speaks before he can. "Why are you really here Agent Triplett. Are you another Hyrdra spy, it should have been obvious from the moment we found out where Garret's alliance lied."

"Stop!" Triplett defends. "I'm not Hyrdra! And I certainly never do anything to put this team in harms way." Triplett sighs, and May waits for him to speak his mind. "Look I was always going to join Shield, I had to. I mean with my grandpa I had to. I never wanted to be treated differently because I was a legacy, but I still was. I just wish people could see differently from that. This organization found me based off of skill. It was a small organization that asked me to come work for them."

"While you were with Shield? How long had you gotten away with betraying them?"

"Look I said it's not like that." Trip uses his hand to wipe sweat from his brow. "This organization, Shield worked alongside them before. But it's under the radar level 9 and up." May raises an eyebrow, finding all of this hard to believe. "I know it's not believable but they offered me a job, and I took it. Really I wasn't doing anything to harm shield. I just on occasion went on missions for the other guy."

"Missions."

"Look telling you this now is already a high risk, but I know the caval…I mean Agent Melinda May isn't the one to blab secrets. Look Shield is responsible for the index, but it's also responsible for a lot of other things in the world. This organization takes priority in the index since Shield can't all the time" May crosses her arms.

"The index." May remember the conversation from the phone the other day. "You were talking over the phone about Skye yesterday. But she's not on the index; Shield's kept her off it." Triplett guessed that May already knew of Skye's 0-8-4 status.

"Look all you need to know is my first and foremost mission is to keep this team safe. It's just I'm also supposed to keep an extra eye on Skye. She's a very special being, and I don't think I even truly understand what she could be capable of in the wrong hands." May frown grows larger. She was done with this conversation. May grabs Triplett from behind before he even knows what's coming. May pushes Triplett's face into the table.

"You're going to tell me everything you know." Triplett face smashes onto the cafeteria table again. May holds a tight grip. Triplett's about to say something when the lights begin blinking and an alarm system begins to go off.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we might have to continue this conversation later." May lets go of the grip she had on Triplett. He was ready to get out of there and away from the cavalry. May stops him before that.

"If you come close to hurting anyone on this team I will kill you." Triplett leaves before he can here May get another word out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Coulson walks passed May, knowing from their conversation he had to tell Skye the truth. Coulson comes into Skye's temporary room; he could see Skye was already distressed. She had her laptop in front of her, and a blank remote face. "Can I come in?" Coulson mutters, already half in the room. Skye closes her laptop.

"Be my guest." She replies slightly annoyed. Which made telling her the truth the better and harder option. He takes a deep breath, taking a seat at the edge of her bed.

"Skye I wasn't being completely honest last night." Skye crosses her legs.

"So you weren't." Skye answers. Coulson breathes deeply.

"Ward told me who he was working for Skye, the man who wanted you kidnapped." Silence follows after Coulson takes a few deep breaths. "It was your father." Skye's face goes blank.

"No that can't be possible" Skye mutters. "I mean it can't." Skye shook her head. "It's not true."

"I'm so sorry Skye, I know you wanted your birth parents to be loving and kind, and I'm sure that could still be a possibility. But there is a man out there claiming to be your father, and he went to great lengths to try and kidnap you." Skye shook her head in absolute defeat. "Look I know this isn't how you wanted it to turn out Skye…"

"Coulson you don't understand that's not why I'm upset." Skye takes deep breaths. Coulson strokes her back, unsure on how to handle the situation properly.

"No it's normal to be upset about this. You spent a good part of your life looking for your parents, and who knows if who Ward was working for was telling the truth. Heck he probably wasn't telling the truth. He's a liar and a hyrda agent we don't have to trust him. He wasn't even working for your father himself, he was working for a man named Dragon." Skye's face went very pale, and for some reason Coulson heard her breathing stop for a mere second.

"Skye?" Skye got off the bed and began to pace back and forth. "Skye I know this is hard, but what's wrong." Skye stops pacing.

"Coulson I've done something bad." Just then the alarm went off, and Coulson could sense the fear in Skye's eyes.

**Well I sort of fit some SkyeWard…. Sort of…. Ward loving Skye anyway. **

**Well done my exams, off to SUMMER so I can write lots without worries. Review and tell me what you think of the story so far. **


	19. Chapter 19- Loves Pathway

**Chapter 19**

"Skye that's the alarm we have to go to the rendezvous point." Skye shook her head.

"Coulson I've done something bad." Coulson knew he didn't have time for this but he stays anyway knowing he needs to listen. "I-I-I knew you were lying yesterday and I was so curious, I didn't know that he was a part of the attempt to kidnap me he seemed so nice." Coulson curls the ends of his toe.

"Skye what did you do?" Skye bites the edge of her lip.

"This man Dragon, I called him to arrange a meeting with my father. Coulson I didn't know he was trying to kidnap me, I just thought he wanted to meet me, I-I-I—"

"You called Dragon, without discussing it?" Coulson felt an urge of rage but kept it under wraps. "Skye do you have any idea what kind of danger we could be in. Did you give away the address of the playground?" Skye shook her head.

"No… I didn't know, I called him from the plane last night and agreed to let him arrange a meeting so I could meet my father. I didn't know." Skye was trying hard not to cry, Coulson could tell. This wasn't the right time to be mad.

"Skye I need you to tell me, did you give him this address." Skye shook her head eyes clinging to tears.

"I didn't and we were still flying, so he wouldn't be able to pin point the location…." Skye stops talking as something crosses her face. "The napkin." She mutters.

"The napkin?"

"I thought it felt weird when I picked it up last night." Skye went to her bag and brings out a phone number written on a napkin. Skye stares at the napkin strangely before she gasps. "I'm pretty sure there's metal on the napkin he wrote his phone number on, along with a few beeping lights,." Coulson fears the worst. Taking the napkin he rips the thing in half and throws it on the ground.

"Come on Skye we need to meet with the rest of the team. Dragon could be coming here, and possibly even this man who's claiming to be your father." Skye gulps as she follows Coulson out of her room. Together the two of them run down the hallway where they were said to go in case there was ever a major emergency.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Simmons and Fitz were hanging out in Simmons room at the playground. A fairly large room that was across the way from Fitz's. "You seem upset." Fitz notices.

"It's nothing." Fitz didn't like Simmons answer.

"Jemma talk to me." He grabs Simmons shoulder. She turns around.

"It's just last time I was here you were in a coma, who knows when you were going to wake up… I was so scared, and then you didn't remember me." Fitz wraps Jemma in his arms.

"Shh it's okay, were together now and I remember almost everything. Were FitzSimmons, and we can pull through any situation." Simmons backs out of the hug and looks at Fitz in the eye. Simmons was never one to make bold moves but her body moved on her own. She went for it, she just dove straight in as her lips landed on Fitz. At first Fitz just lets Jemma kiss him, but turning his head he presses his lips firmly against hers. Fitz remembers the conversation he had after he lost his memory with Triplett.

_'it was obvious the moment I stepped on board this plane that you had a thing for her. Fitz you were in love with her, and had been for a very long time'_

Fitz at the time didn't want to believe Triplett; he had found the girl Jemma Simmons pretty but to plain to be his type. Fitz now wanted to punch his forgotten memory self for ever thinking that Simmons could be plain. She was absolutely something more than that. She was anything but plain, she had this energy that could perk anyone up. And Fitz he had always been in love with her, always he'd been in love with her. Maybe from the first moment they saw each other at the academy.

Since the first day he met he'd dreamed of the moment he'd make the first move, but how it tragically end in a nightmare as Jemma rejected him. Right here and now, Jemma wasn't rejecting him. She was telling him the fear he was scared to admit. That she loved him back. Fitz presses Jemma into the wall, as they take a breather from each other. They both stare; both out of breath from the very first lip to lip kiss. Fitz could see Jemma's blush. Fitz was about to go in and kiss Jemma again when the alarm went off.

Fitz backs up, and Simmons fixes her jacket shoulder sleeve that was beginning to fall off. "Ahh, I should…." Fitz stammers.

"We should... ah." Simmons tries to speak.

"Well I think…. Um we need to…."

"The meeting point…. When, uh there's an alarm." Simmons stutters, trying to find the words she'd lost.

"Right." Fitz acknowledges. "Uh we need to go there." They both just awkwardly stare at each other for a few seconds.

"Right." Simmons finally says, making her way out of her room and towards the control room where Koenig had instructed them to meet. Fitz follows Simmons down the hallway awkwardly; he knew that both of their minds would be nowhere near the emergency at hand.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Skye, Coulson, May, Triplett, Fitz and Simmons all make it to the control room around the same time. "You guys do realize when alarms are going off it means something bad has happened." Koenig confirms. Everyone mumbles there apologies. Triplett looks around at the group their team who had gathered, he could see that everyone was in a different mood.

Sky had this worried look that splashed fear and guilt all in one go. She also looked like she was trying not to hyperventilate, which made Triplett guess she'd done something bad.

Coulson had a bit of an angry look on his face, and he kept looking at Skye, which made Triplett guess that whatever was bugging Skye involved Coulson.

Simmons and Fitz refused to look at each other, but whenever they were caught looking back; they turn away quickly as if to avoid seeing each other again. But they go and repeat the same process.

May on the other hand kept looking at Trip, with her evil cavalry eyes. Trip didn't like her approach, even though it sort of felt nice having the chance to tell someone about his 'other mission'. Not that he'd done that great of job; to be honest Trip wasn't even trying to protect Skye. He was more interested in Simmons; she just had this atmosphere that Trip found attractive. Of course seeing Fitz and Simmons continue the routine of looking back at each other than looking away, he could tell he may have missed his chance.

"Why was the alarm triggered Koenig?" Coulson asks, a chill running through his voice.

"Ah this." He points to a dot moving across the screen. "I can't confirm anything yet, but there only seems to be one person. I can't pull up any video feed though." Coulson looks at the dot moving across the area just outside the playground

"So why the alarms go off?" Coulson asks.

"He began shooting at the mountain where are base is hiding. As if to get our attention. Along with all outside camera's shutting off." Koenig informs the group.

"Should we go outside and check who he is?" Triplett asks. Coulson shook his head.

"No it could be a trap; we should only let him in if he breaches security. What worries me though is the video feed down." Suddenly the lights turn off, and the room goes black. All the computer and TV screens go black and nothing even glows to show it's day. Suddenly the lights turn back on and the TV screens and computer screens turn to a video feed of one man. It was Dragon.

Skye gasps, and May looks at Coulson to try and understand the situation. "Hello Skye, and to anyone else present." Skye takes a step back and Simmons gives Skye a look to say she doesn't understand what's happening. "I'd like to give you the chance to give up now, and hand yourself over. I thank you for the call last night; but I realized by how cautious you were being that waiting for you to come to me would never work." The team stays silent, only May, Coulson and Skye truly understanding the significance of the situation here. "You see I'm on a bit of a time schedule, which is why I'd like to offer you the choice to give yourself up."

"She's not going anywhere with you." Coulson spits.

"Oh I know you may think that, but you saw the money I offered you. I have men at every exit to this 'playground' base of yours." Suddenly Koenig is on his I-pad looking at security feeds.

"He's not lying, there has to be at least two dozen." Skye shook her head, knowing that the only reason Dragon was here was because of her.

"People won't get hurt Skye if you just give yourself up. You have five minutes to make your decision." The screen where Dragon was speaking turns off. All eyes dart to Skye, and Skye wishes it was because of some crime she did for the rising tide, and not something stupid like this.

"Why do they want Skye?" Simmons asks bravely.

"I'm quite curious to." Fitz inputs. Skye holds her breath trying hard to not shout out all her deep dark secrets.

"Right now that's not important. All of need to leave now, I don't want to get anyone hurt trying to defeat all these men. We need to get to the bus." Coulson instructs.

"Or I could just give myself up." Skye weighs in.

"Don't be stupid Skye." May says, "Right now we need to move."

"I'll go take my private car, and try to escape. I don't think leaving this base is the best idea." Koenig says. "You guys make it safely to the bus, I'll be alright." The team nods and makes their way to the bus through the playground. Trying to hurry, the team gets to the cargo hold. Koenig leaves through a back way that didn't have guards.

"What about Ward?" Skye asks, as everyone starts to board the plane. "We can't just leave him." Skye hated her guts for saying these words, but deep down she knew they couldn't leave him.

"I'll get him." Coulson mumbles, knowing that he can't just leave him here knowing the effort he went to re-save Skye after kidnapping her himself. But even so Dragon wouldn't leave Ward alive. May grabs Coulson shoulder.

"I'm more combat ready then you; I can take on more of them…"

"No need." Dragon interrupts, coming into the garage where the bus was parked. He smiles in anticipation, as he sees the team standing at the edge of the plane. "I already have Ward." Skye's heart drops as she spots Dragon and his gun pointed at Ward's head.

**Longer chapter but didn't really know where to stop. Everyone be happy by the FitzSimmons moments that just transpired. Also looks like Dragon has taken Ward hostage, what will Skye and the team do. REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20- Redeemed by Saving

_Authors Note: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, really gives me a boost of confidence. So thank you all, I can't believe I've made it to 20 chapters... woooooow! Planning on going for 20 more, so hope you all keep reading! _

**Chapter 20**

"Ward" Skye shouts, as Coulson takes hold of Skye to keep her from running out. Skye couldn't believe her own body right now. She was supposed to hate Ward.

"So you seem to care enough about this psychopath." Dragon hits Ward in the stomach, and Ward lets out a grunt. He seemed to be have been beaten pretty hard. Skye could also spot the hints of blood where Dragon had most likely shot him in the shoulder. "So Skye do you mind if I kill him?" He hits Ward again. Skye looks away.

"We're not letting Skye give herself up for a murder." Coulson shouts. He really wasn't going to let himself lose Skye over Ward. Skye was like a daughter to him, and he wasn't going to let her go over this.

"Oh you're not, but how about for your scientists." Coulson, May, Triplett and Skye turn around to see two men dressed in military camouflage clothing pointing guns at Fitz and Simmons. "I hope it's okay if you don't mind one of them dying."

"Stop!" Skye shouts. "I'll go with you, just don't hurt anyone." Dragon smirks, throwing Ward on the ground. He gives a signal for the guards, and the two guards begin pushing Fitz and Simmons down towards Dragon. One guard takes a hold of Skye's arm. Suddenly Skye hears three loud blasts, she gasps as she looks back to see Coulson, May and Triplett all being knocked out by ICERS. She breathes in relief when she knows it's not a real gun.

"Don't worry I wouldn't kill them sweet heart." Dragon comes to approach Skye. "After all if I decided to kill the nerds who else am I going to take hostage?" Dragon takes the tip of Skye's chin and leans it back. "Now don't say a word or one of the science duo end up with a bullet in the head."

"Don't do it Skye, it doesn't matter what happens—" The gun fires. Hitting Simmons in the thigh.

"Simmons!" Fitz shouts. Skye lets out a tear, remembering what Dragon said about talking. Dragon turns to FitzSimmons.

"Now you two don't mean a dam thing to me, so I suggest you play nice. Because there are five other hostages in this room who could work just as well." Fitz tries to comfort Jemma, and Jemma was trying hard not to scream in pain. "Drop the science girl, and take the nerdy guy with us." The guy pushes Jemma to the ground, and Jemma shouts in wave of pain cradling the place in her leg where she'd been shot. "Let's get going." Dragon tells his faceless men. "Thy lordship does not like to be kept waiting."

Walking with the military people and Dragon, Skye gives an apologetic look to Fitz. 'I'm sorry.' She mouths through tears. Fitz only nods. Walking through the rest of the playground base, they leave out an exit where outside waiting for them was a helicopter. The group stops about a few feet from the helicopter.

"Call the guards at the exits and tell them it's okay to retreat." Dragon tells the guard who wasn't holding on to either Skye or Fitz. "The girl and me will take the helicopter." The guard holding Skye nods, and Skye tries hard not to yell. But she remembers what Dragon had said with talking. Though by the look on Dragon's face, Skye knew that might not matter.

"Well you're not useful anymore." Dragon tells Fitz, grabbing a gun from his belt.

"Wait!" Skye shouts, and Dragon turns to her. The guard had a tight hold on her, and she couldn't escape away to try and help Fitz but she knew she could try and talk her way out to save Fitz. "Don't hurt him, you want me and you have me. Fitz's isn't going to be able to tell anyone anything and if you kill him, my team will just have another reason for coming after you. Trust me a team bent on revenge is so much worse than a team coming on a rescue mission." Dragon considers this.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Dragon shoots Fitz in the stomach, and Fitz lets out a grunt of pain fallen flat on the mountain top.

"Fitz!" Skye shouts in pure shock and sadness. "How!" she kicks and screams. "No! Fitz" Fitz lay on the ground, holding the wound where Dragon had shot him. Skye remembered the awful feeling of when Ian Quinn had shot her. "Fitz!" Skye shouts.

"Sedate the girl; I've had enough of her." Skye continues to scream, but Skye's voice was lost to Fitz's ears. Skye kicks and wails her arms, but her captors soon insert a needle into her arm, and the screams she was screaming became lost.

"Fitz." She says one last time, as her eyes carry under.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Simmons felt incredible pain where she'd been shot, but right now that didn't matter. Her whole team had been knocked unconscious and Fitz and Skye were being taken by Dragon. Simmons rips a square of her jacket off, and brings it to her lips. Biting down on it Simmons tries to hard not to scream as she wraps the rest of her jacket around the wounded area. She knew she should probably treat herself properly but right then she knew she had to go find Fitz. Just when they finally kissed, she couldn't lose him.

Ward lets out a groan. He looks up at Simmons. Simmons tries to get up, but she's barely able to crawl to the wall. Ward begins making his way up. He looks at Coulson, May and Triplett. "Are they.." He doesn't finish.

"Dead. No, this Dragon guy or whatever shot them with ICERS, but right now we need to go after them before it's too late." Simmons tries to use the wall to help herself up, but it's no good. Ward rushes over to her, and gives her his shoulder. Simmons flinches, remembering how he drowned her and Fitz at the bottom of the ocean and if it weren't for him Fitz wouldn't have forgotten almost everything.

"Look I know you don't like me, but right now you're going to have to trust I'll bring Skye back safely."

"Fitz." Simmons says with no hesitation. "Skye and Fitz." Ward nods, as he leaves Jemma there and runs after Skye. He really could care less about Fitz; he was only supposed to care about Skye. If it came down to it all he had to do was try and save Skye.

Ward runs to the platform where he hears the helicopter taking off. Running outside he sees the helicopter just beginning to go up into the unknown sky. Running against the wind, Ward spots Skye' unconscious body as the helicopter door closes. Ward knew that it was too late to jump on after it, after he see's the helicopter was 30ft in the air. Ward stops at Fitz's body. Bending down Ward sees the shot wound on Fitz's stomach. He seemed to be unconscious but still breathing. Ward thinks of Skye, and how there might be a chance to save her if he takes the bus and follows Dragon.

But then he picks up Fitz, and knows that his team would most definitely never trust him again if he let Fitz die and went after Skye. Ward bites his lip at the pain from his wounded shoulder, as he lifts Fitz up he begins running back towards Simmons to get Fitz medical treatment. If Fitz would even be alive by then.

**Ahh wanted to make this more of a cliff hanger ending, but it still sort of is. Will Fitz survive? Will Skye survive? Will the whole mountain (where I say the playground base is located) just magically blow up? Find out in the next chapter XD**

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21- Risk for a Chance

**Chapter 21**

Skye wakes up in an unfamiliar bed, hating the feeling of once again waking up somewhere she didn't recognize. "Stop knocking me out dang it!" Skye shouts to herself. "I hate this!" Skye protests.

Skye tries for the door only to find out it's locked. Heading for the window Skye sees a view of a pure cloudy ocean. Skye bangs on the glass, and can tell just by being around it so much that it's bulletproof and that even a chair wouldn't break through it. Judging from the view coming from the window, Skye knew that she was somewhere on the West coast. Los Angeles maybe, but it was too cloudy to be sure. Vancouver or Seattle might be possible as well. Skye tries banging on the window, she knew shouting for help would be pointless but she tried anyway. "Help!" She yells. After a few seconds Skye gives up. She knew any attempt would be pointless.

Skye hated the feeling of being in a locked room; she remembered one of her foster families locking her in her room for knocking over an expensive vase. The next day they sent her back to Saint Agnes. Skye leans against the lock door. Why was she stuck with all the bad luck? Skye remembered Fitz. "Oh Fitz, please don't be dead." Skye cries, knowing that if he got hurt or died it was all her fault. She hated being this 0-8-4 person; she wasn't supposed to be like this. Why couldn't she have been born normal?

Born to two loving parents, who let her go to school and have fun as a kid. They didn't have to be rich; they would have been perfect even if they were poor. Heck Skye would have settled for a mother and a dead beat father, at least she'd have one loving parent who cared for her. She'd never even had that. Anything but the foster care system which she grew up in. Not once had she found a loving family with anyone from being at Saint Agnes, and all the orphanages after.

She had tried to find a family with Miles, but that hadn't really worked out the best. He taught her how to be a hacker, and Skye tried to fit in with the rising tide. And she did, for a little while. Until it became too much, and Skye left for L.A. Skye needed closure, and finding her parents was the only thing she could think of that could possibly offer that to her.

Now she was in the heart of the beast, most likely going to get exactly what she wished for.

The door cracks open, and Skye leans back against the window. Skye was expecting Dragon, but a girl her own age walks in the door carrying a tray of food. "Dragon instructed me to make something for you." The girl says in a humble voice. She had beautiful black hair, and wore a nice dress with black flowers imprinted on it. The girl almost reminded Skye of a younger Raina. Except this girl seemed less creepy. Skye felt confident enough to talk to this girl.

"Do you know why they've taken me?" Skye asks the girl.

The girl sets down the tray on a table next to the bed, she looks up at Skye with large dark blue eyes. "For the very reason I work for 'thy lordship' now." Skye doesn't remember hearing this name before.

"Who's that?" The girl looks annoyed by Skye's questions, but keeps straight and answers it anyway.

"Your father." The girl informs Skye. Skye feels her stomach drop, and suddenly she's not hungry. "I'll bring another meal for you in the evening." The girl leaves the room and locks the door. This situation was none to pleasant for Skye.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Simmons holds on to Fitz's hand, she hates the feeling of being back in the same room from before. Simmons holds her breath, as she moves badly on the leg she'd been shot. It didn't hurt as much now that it had been taken care of, but it was throbbing a little. But her pain didn't matter; Fitz was the one who'd gotten in critical condition. It wasn't fair; it wasn't fair how this happened to him.

"You need to rest Jemma." Simmons hears Coulson say from the door.

"I'm fine." She wipes the tears from her eyelids. "He might wake up soon."

"I'm sorry I let this happened, we should have been more prepared and…" Coulson stops. "I'm sorry." Coulson walks out of the room. May was standing just a few feet away.

"It's not your fault you know." Coulson squeezes his hand.

"As the leader of this team, I'm responsible for what happens."

"Yes but you can't take all the blame on yourself." May puts her hand over the hand Coulson was squeezing. "Will find her." Coulson pulls back.

"Yes, but this time we don't have the help of the same psychopath who took her last time. Really were all just improvising at this point Melinda? How are we going come close to finding her? The first person I turned to find Skye, is Skye herself. She could hack the data stream, and looks for clues on her location. The other agent I would ask would be Fitz. But right now he's in critical condition, yet again because I couldn't protect our team!" Coulson punches the wall.

"Will find her Phil." May defends.

"But how May, How?" May sighs knowing she was playing this card too early for her liking. But she didn't have another option.

"I think I can help with that." Triplett admits, coming from across the hall. May was generally surprised that Triplett was willing to admit something, after their discussion the other day.

"And how's that?" Coulson wonders.

Triplett takes a deep breath and crosses his arms. "There's something that everyone should know."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Skye didn't really get to talk to anyone the next couple of days. All she did was sleep and wait for the girl, who Skye learnt name was Celina to bring meals. She came back in the evening and in the morning to deliver breakfast and dinner. At first Skye didn't eat the food they brought, but eventually her stomach was grumbling too much for her to refuse. What Skye guessed was the third day she had been at the beach house, Skye gets an early visitor.

Skye immediately goes into defense mode when she sees the man Dragon walk through the door. "Hello Skye, I hope you are finding yourself comfortable here." Skye spits at him. Dragon frowns. "Well I know you've only seen this room, but that's not the attitude that I like." Dragon hits Skye across the face. Skye feels the burn on her skin, but doesn't back down and keeps glaring. "You may have gotten away last time, but your little boyfriend isn't here to save you this time around. So play your part like a good girl. And if you even try to escape, your body won't remember what it's like to live without pain." Skye keeps glaring not uttering a word; she wouldn't be broken down so easily.

"Celina bring the dress in, we need to prepare Skye for thy lordship."

"Yes Dragon." 'Thy lordship', Skye didn't like hearing the name, now that she knew it referred to her father. Dragon left the room along with Celina. When they closed the door though, she realized that they hadn't locked it. Taking a few steps Skye jiggles the handle to the door, to find it opens. But right after she opens it, Celina is back holding onto a dress.

"It's not worth it you know." Celina tells Skye after coming into the room. "This is the only house for miles on this beach. By car it takes at least twenty minutes to reach a gas station. And the other residents that are on the beach are empty. So even if you somehow manage to escape, there's no way for you to escape." Celina hands Skye the dress. "Put this on, I'll help do your hair afterwards."

Skye didn't want to follow Celina's instructions, but looking at the dress Skye felt a temptation to put it on. It was a beautiful blue one, with sparkles covering the top half. A diamond was placed in the middle, and before Skye knew it she had put it on. Celina comes in a few minutes later and instructs Skye to sit down in front of a mirror. Skye does what she's told and lets Celina work on her hair. When Skye looks in the reflection of the mirror, she realizes how pretty a dress and some adjustments to her hair can make her, though without make-up she could tell she was missing something. Celina didn't offer make-up, so Skye didn't bother to ask.

"You can follow me now." Celina says, as she gets up and opens the door. Skye follows Celina out, but even as they're walking Skye could tell this was her best escape attempt. She could easily leave, easily run. What Celina was saying before could have easily been a lie. There had to be a highway somewhere near here, somewhere where she could call for help. Yet, Skye wanted to keep walking. Skye had always imagined meeting her mother and father, having a chance to meet them and see where she really came from. Skye had heard her 0-8-4 story, but she wanted to know why she was a 0-8-4, why she turned out like this.

Skye spots Dragon at the end of the hall they were walking down, her chance to escape was lost with him there. Skye could be fast, but with Dragon she knew the odds were against her. He knew the layout of this house, knew where they were; and he wouldn't be afraid to hurt her. "Beautiful Skye, you look perfect for your first introduction to your father." Skye bites her lip, nervous that she has to go through with it. "Now come inside." Dragon opens the double door and the smell of blood hits Skye as she takes the first step to something she was never coming back from.

**Next chapter, you get to meet Skye's father along with knowing why he wants Skye so much. So hope you are all excited for that, I know it took me a long time to get here, but glad I was able to draw it out so much to keep suspense. Review please, and PS thanks for reaching 100 reviews makes me feel special knowing people are reading my story! **


	22. Chapter 22- Won't Believe

**Author's note: **So just so you all know, after reading this chapter please read the bold words at the end, because I don't want people upset if I get stuff wrong….

Also I really appreciate all the reviews, but if you have something mean to say about my story; please don't say anything. I appreciate feedback, ideas, comments that are positive, hints you come across, thoughts on the story, things you want to happen and grammatical errors that you point out; that I don't mind. But if you're going to say my story just 'sucks'; then please don't bother reviewing.

Anyway enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Triplett sat at the end of a table, Coulson and May sat at the other. Simmons was there, but not really there. Her mind was other places, but Triplett presumed that she'd listen to this. As for Ward the team didn't trust him yet, but he was there sitting in a chair at the edge of the room, so everyone could keep an eye on him. He was only allowed to sleep in the cell the past few nights, but Coulson agreed to let him walk around the playground as long as someone accompanied him. No one volunteered for the offer. But Triplett thought it best that he was there when he admitted his somewhat betrayal.

"So I haven't been completely honest." Trip admits. "It's not really something bad, but it's not really good either." Coulson stares at Triplett with a disapproving look.

"Expand." He says.

"Well you see after I got accepted into shield, another organization was looking to recruit me." Ward at the corner was practically smirking from where this was leading. "It wasn't Hyrda, just so you don't all pull out guns." Triplett takes a breath. "It was an organization by the specific name GIFT."

"GIFT?" May remembers, "I've never heard of it, have you Coulson?" Coulson thinks back to his days with Fury, and being a high level agent.

"I think once, but I never put much thought into it."

"Well it was only level 9 agents and up who were supposed to know, but technically since there is not a shield anymore, well…. I figure I can tell you." Triplett stops there.

"So what's this organization '_GIFT_' have to do with you betraying us." Ward's voice spoke over all with an evil truth to it. No one liked hearing Ward's voice, frankly Triplett wonders why Coulson even allowed Ward to stay with them on the team. He should have been shipped back to jail, long before now.

"I didn't betray Shield; I wouldn't have been surprised if even Fury knew about me being a part of GIFT."

"So what's that got to do with rescuing Skye?" Simmons finally inputs. "I mean that's why you're telling us all this." Triplett bites the edge of his lip, in frustration.

"So the organization GIFT basically, it's job is to keep an eye on the Index, a special eye on it. Especially on those people who aren't even listed on the index itself." Coulson felt he knew where this was going, even Ward now knew where this was going. Only Simmons felt confused. When no one spoke Simmons knew she had to.

"What do you mean, everyone with powers is listed on the index that shield can find." Everyone avoids Simmons glance. Simmons obviously notices. "I don't understand, what aren't you telling me?"

"You came here to keep an extra eye on Skye." Coulson figures out, much to Simmons confusion. "From the moment you stepped on this plane and joined this team that was your mission."

"Skye? What do you mean Coulson? I don't understand?" Coulson comes and pats Jemma's shoulder.

"There's something that you should know Jemma, and based on Ward's expression I can see he already knows the truth." Coulson says. Ward doesn't say anything, but Coulson agrees it's for the best. "Jemma, Skye's actually not really like us. Well actually were not sure if she is or not." Jemma raises her eyebrows.

"Oh go on Coulson." Ward spits out. "Tell everyone here what a monster Skye is, and how thousands of people were killed in a village by Skye's parents. How a whole Shield team was killed trying to protect the 0-8-4 baby." Simmons stomach drops, but so does Coulson's.

"What do you mean the Skye's parents were the ones who killed the villagers?" May notices from Ward's choice of words. "That was never confirmed."

"Well it's the truth." Ward crosses his legs, not willing to say anything bad about Skye.

"Wait are you saying Skye's a 0-8-4?" Simmons shoves her chair away and stands up. No one in the room says anything; Simmons feels something break inside her heart. "You all knew, everyone knew but me!" Simmons felt on the edge of tears.

"No Simmons don't take it like that, May and I wanted to keep it a secret to protect Skye. As for Triplett and Ward, well I think Triplett was just expanding on how he knew." Simmons squeezes her nails into the palm of her hand.

"You know whatever; I really don't want to know. Because clearly I'm not a member of this team if you were going to keep something this important from me." Simmons storms out. Triplett wants to run after her, but he knows that he hasn't finished explaining. Triplett hears his phone vibrate in his pocket. He sighs in relief.

"I'd love to explain more, but I have a friend showing up who'll be able to answer so many more of your questions."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Skye walks into a large dining room, fit with the diamond, candle lit chandelier and fancy paintings. So when Skye spots the man sitting at the end of the table, she has trouble believing he fit the picture perfect dining room, because he didn't. He ruined the image, and made Skye want to run and turn back.

His arms were covered in a thick blood paste, and his eyes were blood shot and ugly. He had barely any hair on his head, but from the hair he did have it was brown and stubby. His mouth looks almost tied together and the air around him was cold and chilling. Skye gulps, could this man really be her father. The warm hugging kind she'd always imagined. _"Please sit."_ His voice was rough, like walking on rocks. It fit nicely with his ugly exterior. Dragon presses a hand to Skye's back, to give her a nice fellow push to the chair before her on the far side of the dining room. Skye slowly makes her way there, pulling out the chair and making a creaking sound as she sits.

Skye had so many questions, so many things she wanted to ask. But her mouth felt dry, and unable to speak. "Thy lordship this is your daughter, I have brought her unharmed and perfect for you." Skye could still feel the spot where Dragon had slapped her, she hadn't been unharmed. But Skye didn't think it would have mattered if she said anything.

"_Dragon you do not have to call me by that name anymore, call me by my real name. You have done your task."_ A spark almost ignites in Dragon's eyes.

"Thank You" Dragon says, as if he was the luckiest man alive. Skye looks to the man at the of the table. This couldn't be her father, this just couldn't.

"I don't believe you're my father, I just don't believe it." Skye cries. The man at the end of the table smiles.

"_Well we actually have a way of verifying all this, my dear_." Skye gulps, were they really going to do some sort of DNA test to find out if she was this guys daughter. But Skye was scared that if they did do this it would prove she really was his daughter, and Skye didn't want proof.

"I don't need proof I just won't accept it." Skye declares standing up.

"_Oh my dear, but you are my daughter. And once you touch the mist it will all be proven._" Skye feels sick, 'touch the mist' was that some kind of metaphor. "_You see my dear daughter; I was cursed by someone a very long time ago. He goes by the human name Pablo now_."

"That doesn't explain why you abandoned me, or why you killed that Chinese village."

"_The Chinese village was the one at fault; they stole you, and were going to kill you. If I hadn't come in time…"_ He pauses. "_You see my dear daughter our kind used to flourish with powers, and I was a ruler of this society. We had many powers that anyone would dream of having. But they were all stolen from us when our family was cursed."_ The man, Skye didn't want to call her father got out of his chair and walks over in Skye's direction. Skye backs up, but the doors have been shut behind her and Dragon and Celina are only moving out of the way to give Skye's father a better way to come to her.

"_You see my dear; the only way for our kind to unlock our powers is by being exposed to something called the __Terrigen Mist__. But because of this man who cursed me, 'this happens' whenever our kind touches it._" He brings the bloody arms he was referring to over Skye's cheek and an imprint of blood was left where he touches her. Skye tries not to throw up. "_The only person who can break this curse is you darling, you my daughter._" Skye coughs by the overpowering smell of blood.

"And our kind, what exactly are we." He smiles, backing up a ways so Skye could breathe again.

"_We are what you call inhumans_."

**Okay so big reveal, yes I'm using the inhumans idea for Skye, because I really do think that in the actual series Skye will end up being an inhuman. Now before anyone rants and hates me, I need to mention I DON'T READ THE COMICS. So basically I'm going off what the web tells me about inhumans. Now I'm going to sort of make the race, a little different from what they are in the comics (or from what the internet tells me about them), so don't hate me if these inhumans are different from the comics. **

** So please don't be mad if some of the stuff doesn't line of with the comics, because these inhumans are semi-original, semi-not. I'm sort of just going on how I think it will look. More reveals will come in the next chapter, but I'm really thankful for everyone who reads this and really proud I've gotten so far. Please review, and thanks for everyone who's been reading since practically the beginning. **

**PS It's not over yet, still ****at least**** ten more chapters before the end XD**


	23. Chapter 23- The Burn of Power

**Chapter 23**

Simmons holds Fitz's hand while he begins to regain consciousness. "Hey" Simmons greets as Fitz comes to. "How are you feeling?"

"Like it hurts." Fitz mumbles. "But happy I'm alive." Simmons lets out a breath of relief; she was scared that there might be a repeat of what happened last time when Fitz woke up from an injury. "It's ironic to."

"How?" Simmons asks.

"My latest memory coming back is of Skye getting shot in the stomach, and the effort we went to save her." Simmons tries to crack a smile, but it was hard. "Skye got captured didn't she?" Fitz guesses. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry, why on earth are you sorry Fitz?"

"Because I should have done something I could have saved her." Fitz scrunches his hand. "How are you?" Fitz asks Jemma.

"I'm doing fine, where the guy Dragon shot me wasn't near any nerves or bones. I was lucky." Simmons looks to her bandaged leg. "It hurts a little when I walk, but really I should be helping you." Simmons gets up and limps over to medicine cabinet. "I'll get you some pain medication."

"Is something bothering you Jemma, you seem on edge." Jemma bites the edge of her nail; she didn't want to think about what her team was talking about in the other room. Skye was an 0-8-4, just what on earth was happening? How could Jemma, her best friend not know anything. Skye was precious to Jemma, they were like sisters; it shouldn't have been fair for Skye to keep this secret from her.

"It's nothing Fitz, right now we need to focus on you and your recovery." Fitz grins masking the pain his stomach felt, he knew Jemma was hiding something. But Fitz trusted that Jemma would tell him later on. After all he felt they were much more than friends now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Inhuman?" Skye repeats. "Sounds like the name of some alien trying not to be alien."

"_We are not alien, nor are we human_." Skye's father strokes her cheek again while Skye cringes. "_You will see what we become after you help us_." Skye gulps. "_Dragon bring the crystals, Celina fetch the water and prepare to boil it. I'll bring my daughter to the chamber._" Bringing his hand back, Skye wipes away the blood from this man's hand. He steps back, but Skye can hardly relax.

Celina and Dragon leave the room to go fetch the things he'd asked for. "What are you going to do to me?" Skye mumbles in fear. This man, her father scared her.

"_It's not what we're going to do to you. It's what you're going to do for us_." Skye's father begins walking away towards the end of the dining room. "_Come my daughter, you play a crucial part in all this._" Skye doesn't want to follow, but she feels the need/desire to do what this man said. To get his approval. Skye wipes at her cheek again, and follows.

As Skye walks through the mansion, she follows her apparent father down staircase after staircase after staircase. When they finally get to what feels like the 100th floor down they reach a dungeon looking room. Skye's suddenly happy that her father liked her enough to keep her upstairs, and not in this cobblestone dungeon. Chains hung from the wall, as Skye follows her father past a steel heavy door. The room she walks into looks like a witch's lair. With a cauldron on the side, and different types of potions and crystals hung on a bookshelf.

In the middle of the room was the large cauldron, which had what looks like a sort of shower/glass box hooked up next to it. Celina was busy away heating the water underneath. A few second later Dragon comes, bringing a jewelry box with him. "Here are the crystals." Skye shivers hearing Dragon's voice.

"_Thank you Dragon_." He opens the jewelry box, and from Skye's angle she could see a sort of green crystal. "_The Terrigen Crystals, just as I remember_." He closes the box and hands it to the girl Celina. Celina puts them on the table next to her. She puts a thermometer in the water.

"54.084oC" Celina informs.

"_Excellent Celina, you may place a crystal in._" Celina follows these instructions and puts the crystal into a sort of device above the weird cauldron. "_Dragon you shall be the first to receive your true self back." _

"But-I-I'm not deserving... I can't possibly."

"_It is a gift_." He hisses at Dragon. Dragon bows his head in forgiveness. Skye guesses Dragon's the dummy round if something goes wrong.

"_It is an honor_." Dragon bows. He goes to the glass box, that couldn't have been bigger then Skye's bunk back on the bus. He opens the door to it, and steps inside. Celina walks around, and locks the door to the glass box. Skye stands there in silence.

"I shall start." Celina informs. Going back to the cauldron like thing, Celina puts several tubes into the hot water before going back to the edge of the cauldron where a few buttons were. She presses a few, and then proceeds and pulls a lever. The crystal begins to move into the water, touching just above the surface. Skye feels a hand pressed to her back.

"_It's your turn my daughter_." Skye controls the shiver running up and down her spine. "_Go and touch the water."_

"Are you crazy!" Skye shouts, not realizing what she just said. His blood soaked hands squeeze her shoulder.

"_Go!_" He pushes, sending her almost at the cauldron. Skye walks over to the cauldron taking deep shallow breaths as she looks at the boiling water, the crystal an instant away from touching it. "_Touch the water my dear_." Skye looks at the water and thinks why she's doing this. She couldn't think of anything or any reason. Suddenly Skye was mad.

"No." Skye says.

"_What?_" Her father repeats.

"I said No!" Skye shouts with confidence. "There is no way that I'm touching that water for you! Even if you are my father, I don't have to do anything you say! I don't believe any of this, whatever you want me to do I refuse to do it! You have no right." Skye feels her body being pushed to the ground by the blood hands.

"_You will do what I say_." Her confidence disappears. Skye's father drags her back up and drags her arm to the boiling water. Skye winces when she feels the burn come as he drops her hand in the water. "_Insert the crystal Celina_." The crystal drops, and suddenly a light vapor is appearing in the glass box. Skye winces at the water. She tries to wiggle her hand free, but her father's grip is to strong. His hands obviously couldn't feel the hot water.

Skye watches as a green mist fills the room where Dragon is standing. At first he looks calm, but all of a sudden when the mist enters he starts panicking. Skye hears him scream. Her father frowns. Pushing Skye arm further in the hot water Skye lets out a groan. The water was painful, and as her arm was pushed further she could feel her skin begin to peel. Dragon stops screaming, and instead Skye begins to hear something close to laughter.

"What's happening to him?" Skye mumbles, to distract herself from the pain.

"_He's becoming an inhuman_." The mist soon begins to fade from the glass box, and Skye's hand has been lifted out of the cauldron. Her father all but forgetting her goes to unlock the door. Out steps Dragon, but not Dragon. He looked taller now, and his arms and feet were appearing as a grey colour, almost like scales.

"Did it work?" Celina asks. Dragon skin turns an even greyer colour, his feet and arms looking close to a dragon, as his name was called.

"I feel the power." Dragon goes to the wall and punches it, breaking the solid rock. Skye gulps, unsure of what just happened. "My skin, it's invincible now." Skye watches as Dragon grabs a gun from his pocket. He gives it to Skye's father. "Shoot me with it." Skye knew Dragon had gone crazy, but none the less her father takes the gun and aims it at Dragon. He pulls the trigger and a bullet fires. It merely bounces off his new scale like skin.

"_You are one worthy of the name Dragon_." Dragon lifts his arms and smiles at the new impenetrable skin he has.

"It's just as I remember before we were cursed, we can rebuild our race again." Dragon looks at Skye. "And all it took was a little girl." Skye cradles her arm, checking out the second degree burn the water had done to her skin. It hurt just touching it. The skin was red and blisters appeared in different spots around the skin.

"_Now it is my turn to regain my power_." Skye looks at the man as if he was joking. Her arm couldn't handle another second in the water, less another weird ceremony.

"I'm not touching the water again." Skye declares, which in hind sight was not that smart. Dragon walks over to her, testing his new strong scale arm on Skye's throat.

"Now listen here little girl—" Skye feels her airway blocked.

"_Release her Dragon_." Skye's immediately dropped, and she starts coughing relief from being able to breathe. "_You shall do the ceremony again. It is because of you that our power can be returned to us_." Skye frowns; she didn't want to risk getting a third degree burn.

"If you're forcing me to at least grab me a chair, so I can use my foot. I like having working hands." The man nods at Celina, who goes and grabs a stool from the corner. Placing it next to the cauldron, Skye works out a plan to escape in her head. Skye's father goes behind the glass box, and opens what looks like a fridge. He takes out a bag of blood. Skye's stomach turns, remember when Raina took her blood that time. Her father turns to look at her, and Skye knew then and there, that was in deed her blood. Sitting on the stool, Skye watches as her father covers the blood over his already bloody arms before he enters the glass box. Celina prepares another crystal. Dragon is poking his new skin, happy with his new appearance. Skye just thought it made him uglier.

Celina sets up the water and crystal again, ready to repeat the process. Skye braces herself, as she is about to put her foot in the water. Skye watches her father, watch her. Celina uses the machine and drops the crystal into the water. Another mist begins to enter the glass box. Skye presses her foot to the water, and winces from the heat. Skye watches Dragon not pay attention to her, and Celina who didn't look strong enough to take down a fly. Skye remembers what her father said.

'_The only way for our kind to unlock our powers is by being exposed to something called the Terrigen Mist. But because of this man who cursed me, 'this happens' whenever our kind touches it._ _The only person who can break this curse is you darling, you my daughter._' Skye guesses that what that meant was whenever she touches this weird crystal water during a ceremony, she makes the mist thingy work. If not her father's arms got all bloody again. Skye brings her foot out of the water, ready to make a break for it.

Skye hears the man inside the glass box begin to scream, but by the time Dragon notices she kicking hot water from the cauldron at him and running for the door. "_Bring her back_!" her father shouts inside the glass box. Skye's makes a break for it, but Dragon takes a hold of her with his newly, brought about strength. He takes the already burnt arm and shoves it back in the water. "Ow!" Skye screams as she feels the burns pain. Her father stops screaming, and Dragon walks over to the glass box.

Skye brings her arm out with tears clinging to her eyes. More blisters were there now and the pain was barely manageable. Skye watches as her father walks out of the glass box. A sudden fear is pitted in her stomach. He steps out and Dragon bows to him, Celina follows after and bends on her knee. Skye glares. But the man who claimed to be Skye's father just smirks.

Suddenly Skye feels her body not moving on her own, she isn't able to control her own body as her knee is forced up and head is bowed down. Skye listens to her father's words.

"The king of the earth inhumans is here, Lord Zayvin the Great!" He raises his arms in the air, and Skye feels her mouth moving on its own.

"Lord Zayvin the Great" Both Celina and Dragon say. After a few seconds Skye's mouth mumbles it to.

"Lord Zayvin the Great" She says, but it wasn't her voice. It was someone else forcing her to say it. Skye looks up at her father, if Dragon got weird dragon like scales after coming out of the mist then her father got….

"My power has returned" Lord Zayvin, Skye's father shouts. "The power to control."

**Okay so wow, this is my longest chapter so far, so hope it was worth the wait. Lots of reveals and stuff, so hope I wrote it well. I was really uninspired, but I managed to pull through. Sorry if the rest of the team wasn't in this chapter, just a tiny bit FitzSimmons at the beginning. But yeah this chapter was mostly devoted to Skye, which many of the chapters after will focus on now. **

**Btw, if you hate her father's name, I'm sorry. I know I've been building up to it, but I literally spent hours online looking for a name that would suite him, and I couldn't decide. In the end I used a semi-okay one, but there is no going back now. **

**Review :D **


	24. Chapter 24- One of Us

**Chapter 24**

Savanah walks in the room. "No wonder the girl got captured so easily, your security sucks." Savanah dust of her shoulders as she walks into the room. "Triplett I'm offended that you are telling the team GIFT's secrets." She comes and grabs a chair dragging it down the hall. Coulson stares at what he believes is a ten year old girl.

"Who is this?" May asks Trip.

"I am Savanah and I work with the organization GIFT." Savanah brings out her hand, dropping the chair she was dragging. Coulson shakes it. "Triplett was assigned to keep an extra eye on Skye, after the first time she was kidnapped." Savanah glances at Ward. "I also got assigned, but apparently Triplett doesn't know how to do his job."

"Look Savanah, I called you for back up—"Savanah puts her hand up to stop Trip from talking.

"Why did you need to keep an extra eye on Skye? I don't understand, is it just because of her 0-8-4 status." Coulson asks the child. Savanah brings a hand through her black hair.

"It's not really my place to say anything, Triplett was actually supposed to convince you guys to take Skye to Seattle, where a man named Pablo resides he is a leader in our organization, and will be able to explain everything." Savanah clears up.

"What would happen if the team refused to go to Seattle?" Ward asks. Savanah doesn't answer, neither did Triplett.

Savanah finally answers. "We would have told Skye of the importance—"

"And if she refused." Ward interrogates. Savanah stays silent. "I knew it GIFT's no different from anyone. You would have kidnapped her all the same—"

"Ward you can shut up now." May says, not bothering to expand. Ward listens, and shuts his mouth leaning back in his chair. "How would Pablo help Skye?"

"Well he's not exactly human. But if I say anything further than that, I'd be disobeying orders." The team knew far too well about orders. All growing up in the shield system, where orders at some times were absolute without question.

"Not exactly human." Coulson mutters thinking back to the blue alien, where the blue serum GH-325 was from. "He's not blue right?" the whole team looks at Coulson, as if he were crazy. "Never mind." He mutters.

"So Seattle, I'll go get the plane ready." May adds, leaving the room.

"I'll go tell FitzSimmons, we might have to leave Fitz behind. Triplett you can escort Ward to his cell." Not that Coulson was much in a trusting mood with Triplett, or this child—he trusted them a lot more then Ward.

"Sir I think I deserve a chance to come find Skye." Ward stares Coulson down. "I know you don't trust me, but you can trust me when it comes to her." Coulson thinks back, it'd be nice having another specialist, and if anyone did attack the playground Ward didn't look like the type to save FitzSimmons. "Please sir, I'd risk my life for her." Coulson thinks on it, knowing Ward is really telling the truth.

"Fine. If you do anything to mess up May and I will point a gun to your head." Ward nods, content that he gets to come. "Triplett escort him to the cage on the bus." Triplett nods as Ward gets up and walks with Triplett to the bus. Savanah stays in the room.

"You're Phillip Coulson, the one who died and came back to life." Savanah mostly says to herself. "The reason you're alive is because of the alien drug." Coulson feels shock from another person knowing this.

"How did you…." Coulson doesn't finish.

"I know about a lot of aliens and other types of beings. That blue alien's blood is not meant to be injected in humans." Coulson bites the edge of his lip.

"Your point."

"If you haven't noticed side effects now, you will begin to."

"What about Skye?" Coulson asks.

"She'll be fine; she's not like the rest of us. Which is why the drug won't affect her, but you my friend need to be careful." Savanah walks out of the room, not liking where the conversation was headed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ow" Skye moans, as the girl Celina smothers the cream over Skye's arm and down her leg. She was lying down in the bed of the room she was expected to stay in for the next little while. Celina was putting on some cream that was supposed to help with burns.

"It's supposed to sting, it means it's working." Skye wanted to use a comeback, by saying 'well isn't that wonderful', or 'if I knew the sting was going to hurt this much, I might as well have just gone and burnt my arm again.' But Skye stays quiet. She winces as Celina moves back to her arm. Her arm had gotten the worst of it. A bad 2nd degree burn on its way to a 3rd. Her leg had been lucky and only had a large first degree one. "Over time the ceremony will be quicker." Celina says.

"You mean I have to do it again?" Skye groans, remembering the pain after doing it the 3rd time.

"Of course, it's the only way for inhumans to unlock their power. Besides it wasn't so bad when you did it for me." Skye remembers to well, how exhausted she was after her father or 'Lord Zayvin' went through her head. She barely even noticed the water as it burned her leg.

Celina wraps Skye's arm and leg in the bandage. The cream sticking to her skin, making it sting more than it should have. "How many more, will I have to help?" Skye bravely asks, scared of the answer.

"Well Thy Lordship Zayvin, will have a few close allies he wants to work with. The least amount would be 30, but even then more will begin popping up." Celina finishes the bandage wrapped around Skye's arm. "All done, I'll bring dinner back for you later." Celina grabs the old bandages and throws them in the trash next to her. Walking out of the room, Celina doesn't bother using the door. Showing off her new power.

Skye tries to sit up, but as soon as she moves her burn it stings. Dragon walks in just as Skye is groaning. "Why hello love. Your father wants to invite you to see him." Skye bites the edge of her lip, knowing another ceremony will bring her close to the edge.

"What's he want?" Skye asks. Dragon doesn't respond. "I can't do another ceremony, I just can't." Dragon grabs Skye's raw and burnt arm. She lets out a groan.

"You will do what he says!" His normal skin turns into the scales he is so proud of. "Now come on, he awaits you." Skye dreads the thought of seeing her father again.

Dragging her down the hall he takes Skye to a room on the first floor. Coming down a large stair case, Dragon lets go of her as soon as they come into a sort of living room. A fire place was going, and her father was sitting in a love seat with a book. His arms now showed no blood, and the smell had almost completely disappeared.

"You did well my daughter." He tells her, getting out of the chair and walking over to her. Skye backs up, but Dragon pushes her forward. "Because of the ceremony I know you are indeed my daughter." Her father comes forward and embraces Skye, she felt sick and wanted to throw up on his shoes. He lets go after a few seconds. "I searched for you, for a very long time."

"Why did it take you so long?" Skye asks with sarcasm hinted, trying to mask her fear.

"Trust me my dear I tried, but Shield and GIFT kept you hidden from me." GIFT? Skye had never heard of this organization. "Alas my dear I don't think it's fair for me to force you to take part in the ceremony and never become an inhuman like everyone else." Skye thinks over these words trying to understand what her father meant. "That is why you yourself will take part in Terrigenesis."

"The ceremony thing?" Skye questions,

"Yes you yourself need a power that lets you be one of us. My daughter." Skye gulps, thinking back to Dragons scales, her father's ability to control a person force of will, and Celina walking through wall power. She didn't need a power, she already hated the feeling of Coulson and May, and apparently Ward now looking differently at her because she was a 0-8-4. But clearly now maybe she wasn't an object of unknown origin. There her father was standing right in front of her. Clearly she had an origin now. But some sort of super power. Sure it was cool, but it would mean exposing her skin to the hot water again.

"I'll prepare it for you now; you my daughter shall be one of us."

**Okay just wanted to let you guys know, won't be able to update till Wednesday, so I updated tonight. Because going a whole week without updating is to cruel of me. Anyway I want to ask you guys a question, so review and give an opinion. **

** Do you want A) for FitzSimmons to come with Coulson and the team to Seattle. Or B) just stay back at the playground? **

**Ideas, let me know :D **


	25. Chapter 25- Choices We Make

**Chapter 25**

Coulson heads to FitzSimmons room, Simmons was holding onto Fitz as they were watching a movie on someone's laptop. "Fitz, Simmons." Coulson interrupts. Simmons and Fitz look over at Coulson, as Simmons pauses the movie. "We may have a lead on where to find Skye….but I think it's in both of your best interest if you stay behind."

Simmons and Fitz both frown. "Sir you can't honestly expect us to stay." The British girl says.

"I'm up for the journey Sir, I can handle being on the bus." Coulson looks at Fitz's injuries, memories of Skye's coma like state coming back. "Please I want to help find Skye to, if I were stronger, maybe I could have saved her." Fitz scrunches his hand.

"Fitz it's no one fault here. Right now the most important thing is finding Skye, but your health is equally important. I don't want to force you." Fitz sits up holding his stomach obviously in pain. "You were only shot yesterday Fitz, so I'm recommending you stay behind with Simmons."

"But sir, I can't stay here. What if one of you gets hurt while gone? What if Skye's injured when…." Simmons doesn't finish her sentence. She looks back at Fitz.

"We'll be fine Simmons. Triplett has med training, and hospitals are still around." Simmons frowns not wanting to accept not trying everything she can to save Skye. "Fitz you're not in a condition to travel, and I don't want to force your body physically to handle travelling." Fitz doesn't say anything else; he knows he'd be a burden on everyone if he came.

"Maybe I can help with that." Savanah steps through the door.

"Who are you?" FitzSimmons asks. The child smiles, coming through the door.

"I'm Savanah, here to help you find Skye." The girl walks over to Fitz's bed. "Where were you shot?" She asks. Fitz doesn't answer, a look of confusion stretching across his face. Not waiting for the answer the little girl moves Fitz's shirt up revealing the bandage that covers most of his stomach.

"Excuse me!" Fitz shouts, but the girl moves her hand across the bandage. When she finds a spot on the bandage. After a few seconds a blue light appears from her hand.

"What… are… you doing?" Simmons mumbles, marveled by the sight of what this girl could do. Fitz muscle relax on the bed, and Simmons instantly see colour return to his cheeks. After a few seconds Savanah lifts her hand, looking a bit pale herself. Coulson catches hold of her, as she falls off the bed.

"What did you do?" Coulson barely says, unable to process this amazement. Savanah stands up out of Coulson grasp, a little wobbly. Fitz undoes the bandage.

"Fitz what are you doing, if you do that…. what the…." Underneath the bandage a gunshot wound was still there, but more healed and looking as if it were a couple weeks old not just a day. Fitz stands up off the bed, the bandage falling to the ground.

"It's healed." He says in wow.

"Not healed exactly." Savanah explains. "I just helped your cells begin to regrow faster, helping the injury. The injury itself is now three weeks old." Simmons, Fitz and Coulson all gasp. "Did you really think a girl my age would work for GIFT without a reason? I'm just as much on the index as Skye would be."

"Skye?" Fitz questions.

"It's a long story Fitz, I'll explain later." Coulson concludes. "So are you what Skye is a 0-8-4?" Savanah shook her head.

"No I was in an accident a few years ago, only survivor. My father was researching the drug that helped save you Coulson."

"GH-325?" Simmons understands her fascination with the drug at a very high level. Savanah nods.

"Yes, because of the explosion I received a strange power that works much like GH-325, except with limited side effects." Simmons raises her eyebrow at 'side effects', but doesn't pester further. "My power works in the same way GH-325 does, except with a faster rate and I take a toll on my body. My power only works on a person once, and depending on the person it might not even work. Only with about 75% of humans it works on." Coulson realizing her choice of words knows what to ask.

"So you're saying this power wouldn't work on Skye?" Savanah nods.

"This is amazing the fact that you're able to help regenerate cells in the body is just crazy and—"

"Simmons." Coulson interrupts. "I know Savanah's power is fascinating but right now we need to do the objective we set out to do. Find Skye." Simmons frowns. "Now that Fitz is up for it, let's leave and go find Skye."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

May comes into the storage area on the bus. She had erased most of Coulson work, and had been doing the same thing every night. It had started in stages, where it'd be every other night, but now Coulson was doing it every night. And May feared that soon Coulson would be doing the doodles when he was awake. May closes the door to the storage room, and finds Triplett escorting Ward. He wasn't handcuffed but he didn't look like he was trying to escape. "An uninvited guest." May mutters in her monotone voice.

"I'm coming for Skye, and not anyone else on this team." Ward bites on his lip. "I mean I'm here to help the team, rescue Skye." Ward needed to get the team back on his side, he needed to make things right. Even if the only person he really cared about was Skye.

"Sure you don't have a mental disorder from the time May hit you so hard." Triplett laughs at himself, Ward just glares. "Sorry man, but listen. You betrayed us; you're no apart of this team then another prisoner in jail. You're only here because you benefit us, and no other reason."

"I didn't have a choice, I was following orders." Grant fought.

"We all follows orders Ward, but it gets to a point when you really realize what right and wrong is. And you chose wrong, and no one will forgive you." May walks to the cockpit ready to ready the plane. She really could care less about Ward, he chose Hydra, and sometimes you can't be forgiven for your choices.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I had Dragon prepare the room specially for you, my daughter." Skye walks into the room, her burn still hurt and doing the ceremony again felt hard. But this time the ceremony was for her. "You shall be given your power, like every other inhuman." Skye gulps.

"How do I know what sort of superpower I get? I mean I could sprout wings, or grow some sort of tail." Skye tries to joke, but the whole situation felt difficult and scary to joke about.

"You may very well end up with that. The mist chooses your power based on your own wishes." Her own wishes. Did that mean she got to choose? What did Skye want as a superpower? It'd be cool to be able to read minds, but what if she couldn't shut it off? What about super strength. That would be cool. But what if she was so strong she couldn't use her laptop anymore? Skye never really thought about getting a superpower as a kid, really her only wish in the foster system was to have a family who really wanted her. And as Skye got older she realized that wish would never be realized. So her new wish became being free, free like the Sky as she named herself after.

If only she could escape now. With her father standing behind her, and his crazy power to force people's bodies to do whatever he wanted, her chance to escape was nearly impossible. Even if her team did find her, who knew if they could match her father's strength? Or even Dragon or Celina's.

"Now my dear receive you're power." Lord Zayvin, Skye's father whispers. Skye steps into the room her father had prepared specially so she could touch the water and have the mist touch her at the same time. She wasn't ready to accept the man behind her was her father, but whatever happened she knew escaping would be impossible without some help. And maybe becoming this 'inhuman' as her father called her was a way to help her escape and finally reunite with her team. Sacrifices had to be made, but Skye never thought that this was the price.

**Okay so more people said A then B, so FitzSimmons will accompany everyone on the trip. So I'll squeeze in some romance stuff :D Also I already plan to let Savanah have the power to heal people, so it's not a random thing. In future chapters what she knows about GH-325 will help Coulson! Also I'm not writing Skye's father (Lord Zayvin) words, or whenever he speaks in italics anymore. Since it sort of made sense when he was a big mystery but now that you know his name and stuff I'm not going to bother. **

** Anyway, take guesses on what you think Skye's power might be. I dropped a little tiny, tiny hint in the words if you read carefully. So thanks for reading, and sorry for not updating sooner. REVIEW! **


	26. Chapter 26- 'I Would To'

**Chapter 26**

Skye woke with a start. Her eyes flutter, and she feels the hot sweat stuck to her skin. She holds her mouth from a sickness feeling. Skye wipes her forehead. Pulling the covers off she glances over at a chair in the back. Her father sat there with a highly amused expression. She wasn't in her own room—or the room her father had her locked in. This room was much larger with a long king bed, and a balcony overlooking the beach and endless ocean. "What happened?" Skye asks.

"You became one of us." Her father replies. A breeze flies in from the window. Skye looks at her hands. Her left hand stills has a bandage to help with the burn, but her right seems fine. Skye holds onto her right hand, her arm shook as if she was in shock. She holds onto it with her left in order to stop it from shaking. Skye felt different, like something was inside her now. She felt strong in a sense. "I hope you'll treasure your gift my daughter. It's a reward for helping me receive my power back."

"Helping you." Skye continues clutching her hand as her father comes and takes a seat on her bed. "I'm sorry that the result from the ceremony harms your body." He reaches out his hand to touch her arm, but she pulls back. Her father frowns. "I may not have been there for you, but you are my daughter." He gets up off the bed, and goes to open the glass doors to the balcony. "This can be your new room; I won't bother locking the door anymore. It's pointless for you to try and escape anyway. You know that." Skye gulps. "Besides I don't believe you will escape. You're one of us now, do you think your friends will really accept you as normal after witnessing me—your father. Or even you Skye." That was the first time that her father had used Skye's name.

"You called me Skye." She comments. Her father smiles, even if it was a creepy looking smile.

"It wasn't the name I chose. Your mother and I had a different one planned, but for now I'll respect your name and call you Skye." Her mother. This was the first she'd heard about her.

"Tell me please, I want to know who about her." Zayvin opens another window, the breeze flying into the room.

"While you stay here I'll tell you more. Call it another reward." Skye felt like a child, he was rewarding her every time she did something good like some dog. A foster family she stayed with once did that. Every time she did a chore for them they'd give her a gummy bear. Only this time there was so much more on the line.

"How long will I stay here?" Skye asks, realizing how hopeless her whole situation is. How could you escape someone who could control your mind? "Will I ever even have a life again?"

"Skye you are open to do anything you want here. I'll have Celina come by later with some catalogs of clothing, and you can pick out whatever you want to buy. Ask for anything and I will bring it to you. And after you've learned the customs of living here I'll take you around the world. Will go see Paris, Tokyo, London; you name it and will go there." Skye could see that her father really did want to please her; he couldn't afford to let her out of his grasp. Had her father done anything mean to her since his arrival?

'He kidnapped you.' Skye thought. 'The burns on your body are his fault.' But Skye had always wanted a family, a father.

But Lord Zayvin was not her father. Coulson, May, Simmons, Fitz, Triplett, even Ward at one stage. They were her family not this guy. Skye couldn't afford to stay here and be this man's puppet.

"I think I want to be left alone now." Skye says. "It's hard to take this all in." Zayvin nods.

"I understand. But please do remember that you are my daughter, and nobody else's." Her father walks to the door and closes it. Skye doesn't hear a lock click so she imagined it was true what he said about not locking her in. She'd have to be careful though if she was planning her escape. Most likely Dragon was watching the door, and there were security cameras in place. Pulling the covers off Skye walks over to the bathroom and goes to take a quick shower. The bathroom was larger than two of her vans and the bedroom she now had was about the size of a high school classroom.

Coming out of the bathroom, Skye notices the walk in closet beside it. Coming in Skye can see a wardrobe far larger than any one room she'd stayed in. "Wow" Skye mutters impressed by all the outfits. Looking at the sizes Skye is surprised on how they are all her sizes. Walking out onto the balcony Skye takes in the view of the ocean. Nothing but blue water and blue sky for as far as her eye could see. Looking along the beaches she could see that no houses were present and they really were in the middle of nowhere.

She could see a helicopter parked a bit further down from the house, but other than that the whole area was empty. Could Skye drive a helicopter, she didn't think so. But there had to be a car parked somewhere? Grass was located as far as the eye could see, so she could easily drive. Or if she had to drive on the sand, there was enough room. All she'd need to do was find a car, but even that would have to wait for the perfect opportunity. If she did it now, escaping again would be hard.

Wind flies past Skye on the balcony; she lets out her right hand. She felt a weird tingling sensation underneath her skin. She bites the edge of her lip. She didn't want to let the tingling sensation go. If she did the same thing would happen after the mist had touched her. Skye rubs her elbow where she had burnt herself for the fourth time. It was only a first degree burn, but the pain was still irritating.

Skye feels her body shake to the pressure crawling underneath her skin. She couldn't let it go, what would the team think her when they saw what she could do? Skye lifts her hand up to the wind following and blowing at her faster then she liked. All she had to do was let go, and her body would stop shaking. Skye takes a deep breath, remembering what happened the first time. "It's okay Skye, your body will feel better after using it." Skye brings her arm down, now realizing all she had to do was let go.

So she did, she let go. The doors, behind her go crashing open and the wind blasts her back like a hurricane. Skye hits the wall of her new bedroom, the wind being knocked out her. The furniture in her room moves back and Skye has to try and clutch her hand again in order for herself not to lose control. Skye curls her body into a ball. She had to keep control of it. The wind stops, and the air around her feels normal again. Skye looks up from her knees. Her bed had been knocked far up against the wall and the chairs and tables had been pushed against a few bookcases. Skye bites her lip.

How could she control this? Skye goes to close the windows. She didn't want to feel it, she didn't want to feel the wind or air coming in from outside. She had to escape it. But as her body shook Skye knew that was going to be harder then she thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fitz crosses his legs balancing his feet on the table. It had taken a good few minutes to explain to the team what had happened and what Savanah could do. Of course Simmons was just happy Fitz was alright. Truth was he was in better shape than Simmons now.

"I'm glad you're okay." Simmons echoes. They'd been travelling for the last few hours, and would be arriving in Seattle soon. "I mean I knew you'd be okay but…."

"The world sure is weird." Fitz comments in his accent. "I mean a girl who can heal. That's just crazy. We really do need to study the GH-325 more, I mean Jemma look." Fitz pulls up his shirt revealing the closed wound. "A miracle." Simmons blushes as Fitz reveals his stomach. The kiss they had shared was still in her mind after everything that had happened.

Right now she couldn't focus on that though. "Fitz, Coulson told me something I think you should know." Fitz raises his eyebrow. "About Skye…. Well….. Coulson told me that she's not like us. That's why she's been taken."

"Not like us?" Fitz wonders. "I don't understand"

"Well you see…. Coulson said…. She's a 0-8-4." Fitz blinks a few times.

"A what."

"A 0-8-4 Fitz, whatever that means. Really I don't know what's going on with everything, but when we get Skye back I think we deserve a full explanation." Fitz grabs his scalp thinking he'd be sick.

"She's a–a-a 0-8-4." He stammers. "Well bloody hell."

"I don't even know if it's really true." Simmons continues. "But all I know is will sort everything out when we get Skye back." Simmons didn't want to say 'if' because she was afraid that'd be a bad omen for what was to come.

"Jemma I did a bad thing." Fitz explains. "I mean, I didn't mean to." Fitz's memories were almost completely back, but he did remember the conversation he had with Skye. Simmons frowns. "Jemma, Skye was asking me if 0-8-4 were dangerous and I told her they were…. And I …. Told her I'd hate to meet the guy. Oh Jemma what if we can't rescue Skye." Jemma wraps her arms around Fitz.

"It's okay Fitz will save her." Fitz squeezes Jemma and rest his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know what I'd ever do if you were gone Simmons, I go mad." Simmons keeps her hold on Fitz.

"I would to."

**Okay so plan to finish this earlier but was interrupted and spent the afternoon with family instead. Anyway sorry if it's confusing right now with Skye, but it'll make sense later on. Threw in some FitzSimmons, because you know… SO CUTE! Review please! **


	27. Chapter 27- In the Right Mind to Control

**Chapter 27**

Coulson sat in his office. His hands were shaking from what Savanah had told him previously. Coulson hand falls over the paper he'd been writing, his hand moves while his mind focuses somewhere else. Coulson realizes he is writing. He lifts the pen from the paper, only to see the doodle he'd been creating. Coulson throws the pen and notebook at the wall. "I'm not crazy" He repeats. "Everything is going to be alright." Coulson wipes the sweat off his brow. He wouldn't go crazy like Garret; he was in the right piece of mind. He just couldn't fall off the deep end.

"Sir." May knocks on the door; she enters not waiting for Coulson's permission. "We'll be arriving in half an hour." Coulson curls his hands.

"Right, thank you for informing me." May stands by the door obviously having more to say. "Yes?"

"Sir are you planning on keeping Ward after we rescue Skye?" Coulson felt dumbstruck by the question.

"I'm not really sure on the plan at the moment Melinda; right now we just need to rescue Skye."

"Of course." May breathes out. She notices Coulson sad expression. "Don't worry will find her." May says.

"I know, but I'm afraid by the time we do, it will be too late." May nods her head. About to leave the room, May notices the notebook on the ground. She picks it up.

"Is this yours?" She asks. Coulson bites his lip.

"Just trying to replicate what Garret was drawing, part of researching it."

May frowns and drops the notebook in the garbage. "Trust me, you don't need to try and replicate them. All you need is rest." May leaves the room, the door shutting behind her. Coulson gets up, and walks over to the trash. He picks up the note book, and flips to a different page. He continues the doodle he had previously stopped drawing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Skye stays awake in her bed that night. The windows were shut and Skye was thankful for that, she couldn't handle it if they weren't. Skye hugs her knees, the house seems quiet. She looks at the clock.

1am

Would anyone be awake? Skye gets up off her bed. Opening the door, Skye finally feels brave enough to check out the house. Walking down the hallway, Skye walks past a few more guest bedrooms, and expensive paintings. Skye spots an open window, the wind blowing a curtain. Skye takes a step back. The floor squeaks. Skye looks the other way, where she left her room. Skye couldn't be scared, she needed to leave. Walking away Skye, takes a deep breath. She runs past the window, the wind following her like a train on a track. Skye follows the corner, and takes deep breaths to ease her mind.

Her hands were shaking. "No". Skye thinks out loud. "I can't let it take control." Skye follows the stairs to the first floor. By Skye's guess, there was about twelve floors in the mansion alone if you included the basement levels. Skye follows down the grand stairs, and can't help but feel like she's a princess. Even if the circumstances were wrong, she'd never once been on such a big staircase. Skye spots the front door. Even though she'd been told that there was nothing for miles, she still had to try.

Skye ran to the double door. Jingling the handle she hopes desperately that the door will open.

"Going somewhere?"

A chill goes down Skye's spine. She turns around. Dragon stood behind her. Skye gulps.

"Good little girls stay in their bed at night." Skye tries to take steps back, but the front door blocks her. Dragon walks up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You really want to see what's out there." Dragon breaks the handle on the door. "Why don't you see." He pushes the door behind her.

Skye scared of Dragon's eyes runs outside, to see they really were in the middle of nowhere. Something drops in Skye's chest, when she realizes that there is absolutely nothing in sight besides tall grass, and one dirt road. Skye takes a few steps, but the wind blew against her face. "No." She screeches backing up. Dragon blinks in amusement.

"Your father told me your new power frightened you after Terrigenesis." Dragon pushes Skye forward her feet stumbling as she feels so much more freedom being away from the house. But so much more of a burden being in the open air. "You need to learn to toughen up." Dragon pushes Skye more back, her hands now shaking uncontrollably. "Come on!" He shouts. Skye had no choice but to back up, the house now a good few feet away. The wind begins to blow more continually around Skye. "Show me what kind of an inhuman you are!" Skye bites her lip.

"I can't, the power … it's too strong!" Skye felt shy and timid, she'd never before felt that way. She was always outgoing, always willing to put herself out there. But this, how could she control this. The wind swirls around her, dust from the dirt road beginning to follow her like a tornado. "I can't control it like you."

Dragon releases his scales. Making him really look like a dragon. "That's the point, you don't control it. Your stronger now Skye!" Skye feels the wind travel around more fiercely, her hands shaking less as she releases more of her power. "You are above humanity, humans are beneath you now." The wind was so strong now; Skye could feel her feet begin to lift off the ground. Dust begins hitting her eyes, she couldn't stop the wind. The current of air was to strong.

"I don't want this." Skye screams, her hands feeling numb. The wind storm expands, a few windows breaking. "Make it stop." Skye begins crying, this power her father had given her. This power she received, she couldn't control it. She wanted to be free, but this was too much.

Skye spots Lord Zayvin coming outside. All he has to do his a move his hand for the windstorm to stop, and for Skye's body to not feel the pressure. Skye drops to her knees. "My daughter." He shouts, running out to Skye. "What happened Dragon?" Skye looks to her hands, shaking still after everything. Skye was crying, for reasons she couldn't explain.

"It seems she has more power then she can take." Dragon explains. Zayvin frowns, looking at Skye. He takes hold of her hand.

"This should be natural to you." He squeezes her hand tightly. "You should be able to control it." He squeezes harder, Skye's hand beginning to hurt. "I can't believe what failure this is to me." He stands up, pulling Skye with him. "This is unacceptable. You're my daughter, daughter of the strongest Inhuman alive. Now this." He lets go of her hand and slaps her.

Skye had been slapped before, by a few foster families she'd stayed with. But somehow this felt worse. Even though Skye didn't think of Zayvin as a father, it hurt her feelings more to know that he disapproved of her. "I-I-I just" he slaps her again.

"You do not speak." Zayvin walks away. "Bring her to her room Dragon, and this time lock the door. After she thinks over what she's done I'll talk to her." Skye holds onto her cheek. The second slap hurt more than the first. Dragon grabs Skye's arm and begins to drag her.

"So not only are you not loved by humans, you also aren't loved by inhumans." Dragons words pierce her like an arrow. "Shame to be you, isn't it."

**Coulson Crazy, Zayvin— Skye's father, is a jerk, will Skye ever be rescued XD**

**So I'll be uploading the next chapter sometime before Sunday, but after Sunday I won't be updating for a few weeks because I'm going to be a CIT at a summer camp. Anyway short chapter, I could have added more, but I'll just add meeting Pablo to the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and review. **


	28. - Hiatus for two weeks -

Hey guys, this isn't a chapter, but just a warning that I won't be updating or adding any new chapters these next two weeks, I'll be working at a summer camp, with no wi-fi.

So sad,

but will be a nice break from the internet.

So no new updates till after August 1st.

Thought about not saying anything, or updating what I have of a chapter, but that's like only 300 hundreds words in need of tweaks.

I'll updated by August 3rd, where I will have two chapters prepared and will replace this little thing with a chapter!

(At least my two week break is better then agents of shields long breaks in between episodes)

Thanks to all these people who are reading this fan-fiction of mine :D

Really appreciate it!


End file.
